Twisted Scripts
by Mige Viellardi
Summary: This story was taken when Kakashi was training with Naruto to develop his Rasengan. Naruto meet a guy who is unexpectedly familiar who came from another dimension after Kakashi's accident during the fire. Will everyone accept the new guy and help him or treated him as an imposter due to his look?
1. Chapter 1 - Incident after Accident

**Hey, everyone. This is my first ever to write a story in this site, so there might be some grammar error or other mistakes, because literally I am new here. So if by any chances you guys found some errors or mistakes that I make, i apologize and you all free to give a comment. **

**so, i had this idea when i watched the scene where Naruto characters were actors playing their role in their show. so i decided to change that a little, because mostly what we know about actors is that they act very differently from their role. like Chris Evan becoming Captain America, etcetera. so i wrote this story and change the personality for the one character coming in soon here, you'll see him in a moment.** **I hope you all enjoy! Thank you!**

Chapter 1 Incident after Accident

Out in the distance, a huge smoke puffed towards the sky. A large building caught on massive fire, right in front of the building fence a big sign says 'Konoha Hospital' burned almost a half of it. Some of the ninjas evacuating the people, either patients or doctors and nurses, who were inside the Hospital. One by one, they ran outside fleeing from the flame. A few of the ninjas went in to find the remaining survivors.

"Take the east side to safety! Hurry! Bring the Water-users to put off the fire on the west! Hustle, Now!" Tsunade commanded, as cue the Water-user ninjas came in and use their water jutsus to extinguish the fire. Yet, an explosion bursts out on top of them, feeding the flame and let it grows even bigger. Tsunade frowned and growled, she yelled at them to keep going. But, as the flame were taking care of on the one side, the fire begin to expand even further on other sides. She immediately direct a few of the ninjas to scatter around the building to put down the flame.

"Granny Tsunade!" a familiar voice yelled out her. Naruto and Team Kakashi along with Yamato, Sai and Team Gai ran toward her. She breath out in relief for the scene.

"Lady Tsunade, how is this happened?" Kakashi asked immediately as they were in front of her.

"I'm not sure. The flame was mysteriously happened so quick. But, luckily we manage to evacuate most them." She explained with her eyes observing the building.

"Are there still any other survivor?" Sakura asked.

"I sent some search parties to help out the remaining ones, yet we still don't know if there's more." Kakashi turns to Neji.

"Neji, can you help?" He ordered. Neji nodded, he closed his eyes and activated the Byakugan. Neji checked the building, numbers of chakra were seen directly by his eyes.

"Some of the parties were helping the trapped survivors, and I saw numbers of survivors on the upper floors still unable to escape." Neji informed them with haste.

"Alright! Naruto, Sakura, Yamato! You three helped those who still trapped on the lower floor! Sai and Tenten, helped those who manage to escape and get them to safety! Gai, Neji, Lee! You come with me and rescue the remaining that still in the upper floor!" They all nodded, simultaneously. Each team scattered to assist the evacuation. Sai and Tenten stayed outside to guide the survivors to a safer place.

"This way everyone! Stay further away from the building!" Sai directed them away to the clearing.

"Hurry, get to the field! Help those who cant walk!" Tenten ordered. While Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato catching up to the trapped survivors as they struggle their way towards them. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji were there to free the survivors. As Shikamaru move away some of the debris, he saw the three reinforcement coming through.

"It is good to have you here." he said.

"Leave it to us, Shikamaru!" Naruto pointed greatly. Yamato performed a single hand sign and the debris away with his Wood Style jutsu. Then, some of his woods caught the fire and crawled onto his jonin vest. He panicked while putting down the burned vest down.

"Okay, that was a bad idea." he exclaimed. Sakura move forward and begin to lift a large pillar that blocked the way out.

"SHAAAAA!!!!!" she cried as the blockage was moved away with great ease and let the survivors free. Another explosion happened, causing the building to crumble.

"GRRRR!!! Giant Human Body Jutsu!" Chouji turns big and hold the ceiling from falling apart. The survivors ran quickly to freedom.

"Everyone, follow me!" "WOOOF!!" Kiba and Akamaru lead them all outside.

"Is that all of them?" Yamato asked.

"Hinata and the rest were still searching for survivors nearby." Shino replied while swept away some ashes.

"Then, we should help her!" Naruto spontaneously said, "Where is she now?" he looked around him greatly.

"Why don't you asked for yourself?" Shikamaru pointed towards their back. As they turn around, Hinata ran in while using her Byakugan.

"Shikamaru, there still some people over there who still trapped in a room. Kurenai Sensei needs help!" She informed them, worriedly.

"Then, lead the way, Hinata!" Shikamaru ordered, they all heading off towards the remaining survivors. Meanwhile, Kakashi, Gai, Neji, and Lee raced among the debris in search of the rest of those who still alive. On their way, Asuma came from the other direction followed by some people who survived the fire.

"Asuma-"

"There still some other people in there that I haven't secured yet." the building begin to create another explosion. The people were screaming in terror. "You must hurry!"

"Asuma, you go ahead! We'll take care the rest!" Kakashi let Asuma passed with the survivors. "Neji!"

"Byakugan!!" he activated his eyes power once again. Having the ability to see through objects, he manages to find the rest of the survivors who still trapped. "I see two groups further ahead and one person trapped around ten o'clock."

"I'll get the one on over there, you three help those up ahead." They nodded.

"Be careful, my friend!" Gai put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder to support him. Kakashi nodded.

"You too!" he went off in speed, vanished into the smoke and fire. Gai watched his rival as he is no longer visible.

"Gai Sensei!" Lee shouted to him. The three of them heard the various plead from the people who trapped further in front.

"Alright, then! Let's us go and help them!" Gai launched ahead with haste.

"Yes, Gai Sensei!" Lee went off to catch up to him, followed by Neji. Kakashi glances around him, scanning the area for the survivor. The place was filled with burning flames and thick smoke. Fallen debris one by one fell from it place. Another explosion combusted, causing Kakashi to flinched while holding his arms for defense.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Kakashi looks around, waiting for someone to respond. "Anyone? Hello?!!!" Kakashi begin to cough due to smoke compiling thicker and thicker. Then, he heard a distant voice begging for help.

"Over here!! *coughs* Help!!!" Kakashi rushed in to help. A man got caught in the debris and half of his body got stuck. Kakashi examined the situation quickly. "I can't move! *coughs* it wont budge! *coughs*"

"Stay calm! Preserved your breath! I'll get you out!" He scanned the debris for some weak spot to loosen the weight. He saw a small pillar holding down the debris that might be the problem. He generates a form of chakra on his palm and electrity appears in bluish light, let out a tearing sound. "Lightning Blade!" he cutted the pillar in half, he move the pillar out of the way. As he about to lift the ruins, he heard a strange sound coming from the smoke. It sounded like, someone...or something. He could hear a loud grumble moving beyond the wall of smoke and fire. He keeps glancing around, hoping to see what makes that sound.

"Please, hurry! The building is going down!" the man terrified tone freed Kakashi from being distracted. A loud thump was heard and the ceiling begin to cracked. Kakashi with all his might, lift up a huge pile of debris from the guy, setting him free to escape.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Thank me later! We have to get you out!" the ceiling fell down above them fast, Kakashi and the guy went on the move. Then, blacked out.

Outside the building, the survivors were escorted somewhere safe. Sakura, Shizune and Ino, give some aids to the medics to heal the wounded and threated those who caught some smoke. Naruto and the others came out with another survivor rescued. Tsunade guides the Water Users to put out the fire.

"Is there any left?" Yamato asked, as Gai, Lee and Neji went out safely with the people they rescued. The all joined the rest of the crew and helped out to treat the fire victim. Tsunade assist the medical section, healing all those who injured during the fire. Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai guided the separeted family to reunite. Yamato uses his Wood Style Jutsu to build a camp for the survivors to rest. While they all went busy, Naruto looking around him feeling there's someone missing.

"Hey, super bushy brow sensei?" Naruto called out Gai.

"Hm? What is it, Naruto?" Gai replied to his rival's student.

"Have you seen Kakashi Sensei?" he asked, Gai's eyes widened. He looked down and put his fingers on his chin, trying to remember the whereabout of his silver haired rival. Then, a distressed voice was heard from within the building.

"Help! Heelppp!!!!" they saw a guy just ran out from the building in panick.

"Another survivor!" a few of them nearby rushed towards the guy.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sakura asked, examining him thoroughly. The guy kneeled down gasping air, heavily. He grabbed Sakura's shoulder tighly, staring her eyes in fright.

"He still in there! You've got to help him!" he stuttered a bit.

"Who?!"

"Kakashi Sensei!" they all turned to Neji. Using his Byakugan, looking towards the upper side of the building. "I can see his chakra on the thirth floor." Naruto looked over the building with full concern. "But, something's not right. He's not moving." Naruto's eyes went wide, he charges into the building without hesitation.

"Narutooo!!!!" Sakura yelled out to him. Inside the building, Naruto parkour along the ruins heading towards his sensei. As he jumped up the stairs with great speed, he found the entrance blocked by the falling debris. Naruto uses a shadow clone, letting it to form a sphere on Naruto's hand. As it finish, the clone vanished and Naruto charged at the breakage with the sphere.

"Rasengan!!!" the sphere destroys the blockage open, Naruto came in and searched around the area. "Sensei!!" he called him out, yet no response. Naruto moved ahead into the smoke, lifting his arm to his face protecting his eyes from the sparks of flame. "Kakashi Sensei!!! Where are you??!!!!" he called out again. No response. Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the smoke. Then, he saw of a figure trapped under the ruins. Naruto went straight to look. Kakashi laid unconscious, bleeding, crushed under the pile of debris falling on top of him. Naruto approaches him.

"Sensei!!!" Naruto uses more clones to get rid of the pile. Then, he pulled Kakashi away, putting his arm around Naruto's neck and rushed out of the building. As on cue, the whole place collapses in brisk. Naruto made it out in time with Kakashi on his side. Tsunade ran towards Naruto followed by the others. He slowly laid down his unconscious sensei on the ground. "Kakashi Sensei!" Tsunade and Sakura hurried to Kakashi's side. They both checked on him carefully to his condition. Tsunade lowered her ear to listened to his breath. Her eyes widened.

"He's not breathing!" she quickly pumped his chest with her palms. She opens his mask to give him air to his lung, pumped his chest some more and repeat the process. Naruto watched with terror on his face, watching Tsunade and Sakura trying their best to keep him alive. He could hear Sakura calling out to her sensei, vaguely. He feel heavy to his heart, the feels that broke down everytime their attempt failed to make him breath.

The others watched in horror over Kakashi's dying state. Froze by the scene, not knowing what to do. Neji still activated his Byakugan, observing his chakra flow. The current is getting weaker and weaker, leaving the chakra flame lasting in his main chakra point. The flame begin to deplete, slowly. Then, it flickered and finally...extinguished. Neji deactivated his Byakugan, then closed his eyes in grief.

Tsunade stopped when she realized that she's no longer feels his heart beat. Sakura cried in tears, gripping her sensei's hand tightly. Naruto's tears begin to fall to his cheek. "Sensei?" he whispered. Naruto feels his presences fading away. They all looked down to the lost of their friend. Tsunade fixed his mask back on, she then covers his whole body with white blanket up to his face and let him rest peacefully.

The funeral were held during the rain. They all stood in line to his grave, giving him flowers and prayers. Gai cried hysterically on his rival's and his best friend's grave. Lee and Tenten trying to calm him down while filled in tears. Naruto stood still in front of Kakashi's tombstone, eyeing every inches of his name engraved on the stone. He bent down and put two little bells that Kakashi likes to bring with him. Naruto closed his eyes, tears running down once again.

_"Sensei..."_ the scene faded to darkness.

Two days later, Naruto walks along the street. Staring the brown soil, shoving his hands in his pockets. He couldn't stop thinking over his sensei's death. As he walks, Iruka stumbles along with.

"Hey, Naruto." he greeted with a warm smile. Naruto stopped and meets his eyes. Iruka's face change to concern. "Are you okay?" Naruto looked down again by his question. Iruka realized the looked on his face, he turned sad by this point. "I'm sorry about Kakashi." Naruto nodded, slightly. Iruka paused for a moment, then he gave him a smile. "Well, how about a few ramen to ease your feelings? My treat." he offered. There's a little pause to this moment.

"No thanks." Iruka surprised by his words, "I'm not hungry." Naruto went passed him and walked away. Iruka watched him walk by. He never thought that Naruto would refused his offering about ramen, especially when he's the one who pays. He sighed, pitied upon Naruto's feelings. Wished that he could make him feel better.

At the Konoha's Cemetery, Naruto visits his sensei's grave. Staring at it for a few minutes, letting the memories flow through his head. All those moments he had with him, from the first time they met, raced against time fighting off his sensei to retrieve the bell, the moment when he thought that he failed becoming a ninja but he made them passed anyway, the first mission they had together facing Zabuza and Haku and all those moments when they all spent times together as a team. Then, he begin to remember Sasuke's presence in those memories. He closed his eyes, upset. _"Sasuke, what will you do if you were here?" _he thought, he stares at the grave again. he exhales heavily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Kakashi Sensei." remorse to his inability to save him, Naruto expressed his guilt to his lost.

Then, a loud thump was heard as a beam of purple light emerge from within the woods to his left. Naruto went shocked by the phenomena, the beam was closed enough that he could feel the breeze caused by the beam. The beam vanished short after, leaving the sound of birds flown away in fear.

"Whoa! What was that?!!" he exclaimed. Naruto decided to check it, jumped onto the tree to another. When he thinks he's close enough to the spot where he thought where the light came, he walked slowly with full caution. He reached a small area with a small crater in the center. Naruto observed the crater carefully, not wanting to trigger anything suspicious. He looked up to the sky, wondering where would the light came from and for what. Naruto looked around to find anything that appears to be out of sense. Then, a rustling was heard right behind him. He reflexively turn around and threw a kunai at that direction. The kunai hit a tree, impaling a fallen leaf and scared a few squirrels away. He sighed. _"Just some squirrels."_

"Nice!" Naruto's eyes widened by the sudden voice, he spun around with his fist flying towards the figure standing right behind him. The person caught Naruto's fist with his hand. "Whoa..whoa..! Easy there, kiddo!" Naruto shocked by the familiar voice of the man.

"Look! I appreaciate the enthusiasm, but can we just recourse this without violence?" the man said, Naruto pulled back in complete shock and confusion. He froze by the man's appearance... and his voice,... that familiar voice that keep ringing in his ear. Naruto breath heavily while staring at him with wide eyes. That man...

"Kakashi Sensei?!"


	2. Chapter 2 - I am HIM but not HIM

**This is my second chapter, i really do hope you guys enjoy the first one. This one is pretty much not long after the first one. As i finish the first, i went straight for the second. So, hope you like it.Oh, and i would be so grateful if you give some suggestion if i make a mistake to my story. or maybe you could give some tips for a newbie like me. That will be helpful. Thanks again, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - I am Him but not Him!

"Kakashi Sensei?!"

Naruto stood still in shock. The man hesitated to reply.

"Uuuhh, yy-yes ...and no!" he response. Naruto frowned. "I am not your sensei." he held his both hands in front of him. Naruto getting confused even more.

"What do you mean you're not my sensei?" then he realized. Kakashi was supposed to be dead. If he is dead then that means...

Naruto pulled out his kunai and put up his battle stance.

"Hey, hey hey! It's okay, I come in peace!" he tried to calm Naruto down.

"Who are you?!!" Naruto asked loudly as he keep his guard up to the guy in front of me.

"Like, I said. I'm Kakashi Hatake. But, I'm NOT your Kakashi Hatake!" he explained briefly. Naruto frowned even more by his words. "By the way, you can call me Kay." he held up his hand to Naruto as a greet. Naruto still unsure if this guy is friendly. He scanned every inches of the man's appearance. He has the same jonin vest and a mask covering his face, even the same hair style and Konoha headband and scarred left eye. But, his left eye is not a sharingan, only a simple red colored one. And, his eyes seems to be more...lively. Kay raised his eyebrow.

"Come on, don't leave me hangin'!" and the way he talks is also different. He sounds a lot more sociable than Kakashi always does. A lot more...interesting. Yet, Naruto won't risk to act foolish this time. He might be an imposter, using a transformation jutsu to look like him and he failed. But, he also didn't want to assume too much.

"How should I know if you weren't trying to trick me?" Naruto denied. "How will you convince me if you're not an imposter who disrespect the death of my sensei?" Kay raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, first of all, that was not nice,... at all. And, second of all, how long did you take to came up with such theatrical speech? and, finally... if you shake my hand, you might know the answer already." Kay still held up his hand, Naruto keeps staring at it. Not sure what to expect if he do what he told. "Now stop being rude, and Shake!" He feared he had no choice, the man offered peace towards him. Naruto slowly lowered his kunai and back to his normal stance. He paused for a moment, wondering what will happen if he accept the peace offering. It could be a trigger for a genjutsu, just trying to put him into illusion and kill him without everyone's notice or possibly to trap him and take away the kyuubi inside him, just like what would Akatsuki do. There might be it. There are very high chances that this guy might be a spy from Akatsuki. But, what if he is telling the truth, that he never want to do any harm. Cursed to himself where he might die stupidly to his own action, he silently swallowed his nerves and accept the handshake. Kay nodded as he smiled under his mask.

"There you go! Wasn't that hard, wasn't it?" he shake his hand and Naruto's, up and down. So far so good, there's no intention to harm each other at this point. But he still let his guard up even when Kay let his hand go. Kay scratches his neck, trying to figure out what to say. "So yeah, about the sudden confusion.." Naruto blinked.

"You probably thinking, why am I look like him? Okay, and this is not some sort of a transformation jutsu, alright?" Naruto blinked again, surprised by the convenient assumption. "You see...I, uuhhh...uuuhh, how do I say this?" he rubbed his chin while tapping his foot rapidly. Naruto quite distracted by how fast he taps his foot. "The reason, why...I look a lot like him...it's because..." he waved his hands around as he speaks. "I'm his actor."

A long awkward pause happen, Naruto still froze out of confusion. "Huh?" he said in a small tone. Kay sighed, dropped his both hands.

"Of course, you wouldn't understand. Well, the point is...that I am HIM but different. That's all I can say." he threw his hands up, gave up the explanation. Naruto nodded in doubt. Still confused of what in the world is going on. He said that he is Kakashi's actor? What does that even mean? But, since they make a friendly gesture, meaning it is safe enough to throw some questions.

"Sooo,... what brings you here? Uuuh... Kay, right? Why are you here? And, where did you came from?" Naruto adding up questions like there's no tomorrow. Kay raised his eyebrow by the questions, then he replied.

"I am here to save your sensei." he exclaimed, directly. Naruto frowned towards the statement.

"Excuse me?" he thought that this guy went insane. Why all of the sudden he planning to do that? What does he really want? And, what does he mean by 'saving his sensei'? Like, bring him back from the death? How? But, if he does that, why? What does he want from Kakashi? So many questions were floating across Naruto's head about this guy. He seems utterly suspicious and act like they both know each other so well. Naruto still hadn't trust this guy being all opened up to him, or was he stupid enough to let his guard down by someone that he never met. Or was Kay are the crazy one, thinking that he knew who he is and he might have mistaken him for someone else.

No! He doesn't seem that obviously stupid, wouldn't he? If not, what was he hiding? Or, was he actually telling the truth? Naruto hasn't feel comfortable enough to trust him. "Look, pal! I don't want to play any of your tricks by now! You should leave!" Kay's eyes went a bit wider, Naruto turn around ignoring.

"Hey, I was telling the truth! I have to save him!" he said in denial. Naruto stopped, and spun around.

"Really? You don't even know him. And in fact, you don't know anything about what you were saying." Naruto disputed.

"Of course, I know him. Basically, know everything about him." he said, defending himself.

"Oh is that so? If you do know him so much then, you might also know me as well, is that it? Well, hate to break it to you but, you don't know anything about me either." he turned away...

"Is that a challenge?" "GAAAH!!!!" Naruto jumped a few back away when Kay magically right in front of him. Kay looked at him with a competitive eyes, arms folded on his chest. He looked behind and back at Kay, astonished. Naruto stared at him with cautious.

_"This guy is fast. Even faster than Kakashi Sensei." _he thought, slightly amazed by the speed of the guy in front of him. But, still in defense mode. _"He could've killed me when I have my guard down. No! Even when I'm in full caution, I don't think I could catch up to him. But, come to think of it. He could've just killed me earlier. So, why didn't he?"_

"H-how did you...?"

"Well, I got some moves." He smirked. Even with his mask on, it still visible for Naruto to be annoyed. "I tell you what, if I could guess what's your likes and dislikes, was that enough to make you trust me?" He put up a sarcastic look on Naruto.

"Hm, what makes you think you know so much about me?" Naruto folded his arms in disbelieve. Kay smirked, he lowered his head to meet Naruto's eyes up close, cynically.

"Wanna bet?" that look on his eyes is already enough to make Naruto reach his boiling state. Naruto's eye twitched in disproval.

"Fine, then! We have deal!" and the bells rang, challenge accepted! *dingdingding*. " If you able to answer this one question, I will considered you a little bit. But, If you failed, then walk away and never come back." Naruto challenged him to it. Kay chuckled with pride.

"Deal!" then, let it begin!

"What is the one THING, that I like the most??!!" he pointed greatly towards Kay.

"Ramen." he answered it fast and easy. Naruto jawdropped.

"W-well, that's just too obvious. I mean, everyone loves ramen." he refused to accept defeat.

"Well, you talked back at me. That means you're triggered. And, that means is the truth." he said sarcastically. Naruto denied, he chuckled.

"Well, of course. That was just a trick question. I might believe that you able to figure it out." he said in pride. Kay chuckled arrogantly.

"Whatever you said, Lemonhead."

"Then, What was the one Thing that I love even more??!!" exaggerately doing a dramatical point to him.

"Ramen with double portions." he answered right away. Naruto jawdropped even more.

"Well, more than that???!!!!!" he dramatically point again. And, Kay answered, smirking.

"Double portion with extra eggs."

"More Than That???!!!!"

"Seaweed additions."

"More Than THAT!!!!!!"

"Extra beef with special fish topping."

"More Than THAT???!!!!"

"Free discount and tickets."

"MORE THAN THAT????!!!!!!!!!"

"Someone else treating you." *doooong* The bell toll. Naruto cornered himself to the tree in defeat. While Kay doing a pose with Meme Glasses and 'X Gon' Give It To Ya' song played in the background. Then, the song stopped as Kay took off the glasses and threw it away, sound of shattered glass was heard. "There it is. So,... we have our deal?" he said in victorious. Naruto slowly stood up with a long face.

"Hhhhhh,... I guess I have no choice."

"That's the spirit, Naruto." he motivated Naruto, giving a little side hug.

"And, you also know my name." he surrendered. Kay lifted his brows up and down twice. Then, he let go off Naruto and walked away. "But, how do you save him then? I mean, he's already dead. How do you save someone who is already dead?!" he doubted.

"Simple." "GAAHH!!!!" Kay appeared behind him again while holding something in his hand, tilting it around. Naruto gasped. "We go back through time."

"Would you stop...DOING that?!! And, Wait-...what did you say?!"

"We GO back through time." he said again while examining the thing his holding. Naruto begin to think he's starting to be delusional.

"THAT'S just ridiculous!!! How do you even supposed to do that??!! And, what do you mean by 'we'?!" he exclaimed in denial. Kay smiled at him. Then, he showed him the stuff his been holding. Naruto lifted his eyebrow at him. "What is that?"

"THIS,..Naruto! Is the answer!" he clicked a small button on it and the device turn shape from a cube into a ball. Naruto's eyes widened in awe.

"Woow!!!! That is cool! It's like... a super secret spy gadget."

"That's right! This here, is called The 'FUTURE'. Is a short for 'Fast Ultimatum Timetravel and Under Rated Estimation." Naruto blinked.

"Under Rated Estimation??"

"Because the government didn't approved." he shrugged. "Now, this will help us to go back through time and yes, I said 'we' because I need your help in order to save him. But, have this in mind! We only have one shot at this, so don't screw up!" Naruto looked away. He afraid that if he did failed to save him, then he will be gone forever.

"A-are you sure this is gonna work?" he stuttered at his words.

"No, I don't." Naruto threw his head down in disappointment. Kay patted his head to comfort him. Naruto looked up to him. He smiled down to Naruto. "But I'm sure we'll make it. So don't you worry too much!" He eye-smiled at him. Naruto could slightly felt the presence of his sensei when he smiled like that. He smiled back for response. Then, Naruto frowned.

"Wait! Uhm, why are you doing this again? Does he has something to do with you?" he asked, curiously. Kay opened his mouth, but not a single word came out. He hasn't found a good reason or explanation simple enough for Naruto to understand.

"W-well, you see-" he looked at the device in his hand, then an idea suddenly popped out. "I uuh...I came to fix the future. Yeah! You see, I came from another dimension, I mean you did see the purple beam, right?" Naruto nodded. "Right! So, I came from a dimension that uuh, filled with people who read the future!" Naruto getting too intrigued.

"Yes, that! And, I came here because...whatever happened to YOUR sensei, were happened to be not should have happen to be happened." he rolled his eyes as he counted the word 'happen' with his fingers, making sure if he even saying a good enough sense. He shrugged away, though.

"Wait! You mean, Kakashi sensei wasn't supposed to be dead?" Naruto's mind blown. Kay pointed at him in approval.

"Correct!" he froze by that fact. If Kakashi Sensei wasn't suppose to die, then what actually happened back then.

"If he wasn't, then how did he-"

"Weeell, that part is basically my friend's fault." he added. Naruto tilted his head.

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, uuuhhh...something in this dimension that were not suppose to be here were creating some chaos that caused the script to-...I mean, uuh...our CARDS...yeah, it caused our future reading cards to be disoriented, more like broke the future." he explained, semi-lying to Naruto. Naruto put his fingers on his chin and closed his eyes, trying to process of what he just said.

"So, you're here to fix the future...by saving Kakashi sensei...and retrieve the thing that caused a chaos for the future?" he concluded. Kay clapped and pointed him.

"YES!!! That's it! That's why I'm here! To Fix The Future!!" he approved Naruto's conclusions. _"Good thing he's stupid." _he thought to himself. Naruto smiled at him.

"Then, you can count on me. I WILL help you save Kakashi sensei and fix the future!" Naruto pointed greatly to himself. If this the only way to save his sensei, then so be it. Kay nodded.

"Now, that's the true spirit. And, I think you understand of what you need to do, right?" Naruto closed his eyes, confused.

"Uuuhh-"

"Good!" he grabbed Naruto's hand and pressed the device. The area around begin to looked twisted in swirls. Naruto glances around, astonished. Wondering what has happening.

"Uummm, Kay? What is happening?" Naruto slightly worried.

"Fear not, my friend! It just gonna give a slight nauseas or not at all."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Nope. But, I do ever fly on rocket. And it's almost has the same feeling... and it's getting a little dizzy." he shook his head in a slight.

"You ever fly a rocket? What are you? An alien or something?"

"Trust me! If I was an alien, I will kidnapped Trump." Naruto give him the dumb face. "Forget of what I just said. Now remember! We only got one shot at this! Make it count!" Naruto gulped, he took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"Alright, hold on to your butts!" he twisted the ball sideways, and soon everything begin to spin around in great speed. Naruto panicked a bit, he looked at Kay.

"Kaayy???!!!!"

"I'll meet you there!" he shout out to him. then, everything went white.


	3. Chapter 3 - Harsh Welcome

Chapter 3 - Harsh Welcome

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he glances around and surprised of where he is now. There is fire everywhere, smokes piling up and ruins are scattered all around. Some small explosion from a pipe is enough to make him startled. Naruto turn around and found himself to be back at the incident of the fire. He still shocked and wouldn't believe that this is real. Then, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji ran towards him.

"Come on, Naruto! There still some survivors left!" he informed to the puzzled Naruto. Akamaru nudged him, telling him to move.

"WOOF WOOF!!!!" Akamaru barked at him, "Let's go!" Kiba called out.

"Come on, Naruto! Let's go!" Chouji added, they all went away. Naruto still froze of what has happened. Then, Hinata gently grabbed his shoulder. Naruto turned to meet her eyes.

"N-Naruto, are you alright?" she asked, sheepishly. Naruto shook his head to snapped himself to reality. Well, that time's reality.

"Uuh, yeah! I'm fine." he replied. "I'll catch up!" He added. Hinata nodded slightly.

"Be careful, Naruto!" she warned him with a blush on her cheeks. She ran towards Shikamaru and the others, leaving Naruto behind. Naruto sighed, slightly relief.

"I'm here!...I'm-I'm back!" his tone quite shaky from being shock. They made it through, they went back through time. Although, it is still hard to believe, but he's glad that it turned out okay. No, wait! No yet! He realized that, if he is here now, then that means...

He raised his head in fully aware and turned around towards to where he might headed. "Sensei!" he said. Then, someone shoved him aside and ran passed him. "Hey!"

"Let's go save the #$$hole!!" Kay called out to him and rushed towards Kakashi. Naruto followed. Meanwhile, Kakashi tried to helped the pinned down survivor.

"I cant move *coughs* It wont budge! *coughs*"

"Stay calm! Preserved your breath! I'll get you out!" Kakashi saw the pillar, he performed some hand signs and uses his jutsu to break the pillar. "Lightning Blade!"

Kakashi's cries and the sound of destroyed pillar was heard both by Naruto and Kay. "Kay, that's Kakashi sensei!" Kay narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the smoke. He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, these feels like a dejavu." Naruto glances around.

"Follow me!" they both continued the running. Kakashi lifted the ruins and manage to let the survivor free.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Thank me later! We have to get you out!" the ceiling colapse. Kakashi pushed away the man he save with great reflexes. In slow motion, the colapsed ruins about a couple inches onto Kakashi. Still in slow motion, Kay ran in but having a normal running speed. He pulled Kakashi away and looked around to make sure there's no survivors left. Back to normal motion, the ruins hit the floor. Kakashi fell on his face, he lifted his head in shock. "What the..?!" he looked to where the ceiling fell, he saw Kay squating while staring at him. He raised his hand to his head to greet him.

"Hey, there." he eye-smiled at him. Kakashi surprised by his present. He looked towards the ruins that almost crushed him and back at Kay. Kakashi slowly trying to sat up, still eyeing Kay in shock. The guy in front of him,... looks a lot like him. He thought it was one of his shadow clones, but he didn't remember having to use a shadow clone anywhere. Then, he realised that he doesn't have a sharingan like he does. So, he concluded that he is another person. But, whoever he is, he saved his life in a very last second. How fast is this guy? Plus, why he looks like him?

"Kakashi sensei!!!" Naruto called out to him. He sees Naruto rushing in towards him. "Sensei! Are you alright?" he helped Kakashi to stand up, still staring at Kay.

"Yeah, I'm alright." he replied. Kay stood up as well, then he pulled the survivor up to his feet.

"Well, that could've gone any better. Mission accomplished, Naruto!" he put a thumb's up to Naruto.

"Yeahhaha!!!" Naruto throws a fist upward as a victory. Kakashi turned at him.

"Naruto? You know this guy?" he asked, astonishly.

"Yeah, he helped me save you, sensei!" he exclaimed.

"Actually, he helped me save you!" Kay corrected him. Kakashi frowned, still not sure what is going on.

"Man! You were really fast, Kay." Naruto once again amazed by his speed. Kakashi also slightly amazed by how fast that guy pulled him away from the falling debris. Yet, he felt that he needs to keep an eye on him, just in case.

"Well, it was just a simple run. But, I accept the compliment. He smiled, Naruto smiled rubbing his head.

"Hey, uuuh..." they all turned to the survivor. "Can we just skip this, please? I still don't want to die in here." he said, nervously.

"Right, right, you guys go ahead! I'll catch up!" Kay told them, they faced each other and ran out. Naruto stopped for awhile.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, just go!" he waved his hand on the air. Naruto catching to Kakashi, Kay turned around to the other direction. He saw a small figure running away into the smoke. "Huntin' Time!" he cracked his knuckles with his hand. Kakashi and Naruto made it out with the survivor. They led him to one of the camp to be treated. He grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and thanked him. Kakashi smiled. Naruto watched him, feeling more relief and grateful.

_"We saved him! I can't believe we just save him!" _he thought to himself. Smiling deeply, all of his aching went away. He really glad he could finally see him again. He watched as Kakashi talked to Gai and Yamato, still couldn't stop smiling, free from worries. And, it is all thanks to him. Which then, he realized he hasn't came out yet. Naruto quickly turned to the building. Still no sign of Kay made it out. He decided to come after him. Kakashi saw Naruto heading back to the building and ran after him.

"Naruto!!!!" he yelled. An explosion went off before Naruto got in. Naruto stopped, and dodged the ruins that came flying. Another ruins came and blocked the entrance. Naruto stared at the broken down entrance. Another explosion happened, followed by the biggest explosion. People screams as the explosion went rage. Tsunade ordered the Water users to stay back.

"Kaaaaayy!!!!" Naruto yelled. As the explosion goes, Kay thrown out from the window and fell to the ground with his back facing Naruto, not moving. Naruto rushed towards him, followed by the others. "Kay!!!" As they went closer, Kay's body twitched a bit. They all stopped as it happened. He twitched some more, then it reveals Kay was holding some sort of creature as big as a cat. Then, it ran away, dragging Kay along with it.

"Wh-whoa whoaa wHhaaaa!!!" he screams as he hold on to the little creature. They all froze watching him struggled to hang on to it. The creature kept running as it try to loosen the grip of its catcher. Bumped into the tree, mawing the grass and hit another tree. For a little creature, it is strong enough to dragged him with ease but still struggling. Kay growled, he released sparks of lightning from his hands and zapped the creature, causingbit to stop. Kay pinned him down with his whole body. The creature which looked like a small demon thing let out a nightmarish shriek as it squirming to be free. Naruto squated down for a closer look, the others just awed and terrified by the look of the creature. "Would you STOP...squirming?!!!"

Kay reached into his vest and grabbed a peculiar device. Naruto's head tilted. The device looked like a long door handle with a pentagon shaped under it. Then, Kay threw his arm to the air and triggered it to changed the pentagon shape into a large bowl with claws on the edge. The ninja put up their battle stance as the thing changes. "Now HOLD STILL!!!!" as he move, he trapped the creature to with the bowl device in great speed. The creature's growls were heard from the outside. Then, it pushed the thing around, trying to get free. Kay struggled to keep the device still.

"YOU...are Going HOME...whether you like it...or NOT!!!" he twisted the handle and a purple light shining from within the bowl. The creature screams, the others saw it in curiousity. Kay hold the device down with his might as it begin to vibrate. Then, a small boom occured inside it and the shaking stopped as well as the purple light. There's a paused for a moment. Then, Kay lifted the thing and reveal a small crater and a burn mark. They all gasped by the fate of the little creature. Kay took a deep breath.

"Whooooo, Man!!! That thing is persistent!!!!" he stood and give a little stretch to his back. "Aaagghhh, good for stretch, though! Pheww..." he gave a massage to his cramped neck, then he froze. They all staring at him in silence. Kay rolled his eyes, left to right. He lifted his hand, slowly.

"Uuuhhhh, hi!" he greeted, nervously. They still in silence. He raised both hands sideways and dropped them back. "So, uuummm...*exhales* Yeah! Uuhh, sorry about the mess." he pointed out greatly as he speaks. "And, uuuh,... No worries, now! That thing is gone, no more fire, no more Frankenstein and no more lady screams! Everything is, totally under control!" moving his hands to his words. "So, yeah! There it is. Are we cool now?" a moment of paused.

Kay quickly pinned down to the ground by force with his hands on the back. "Ngghh, Not cool! Totally not cool!" the Anbu ninjas surround and checked the area while on of them hold Kay down, arrested.

"Checked the area!" Tsunade ordered. Naruto approaches her.

"Granny Tsunade, he's friendly!"

"You don't know that!" she persisted. Naruto tried to convince her about Kay not being hostile.

"But, he save Kakashi sensei." he exclaimed.

"Yes, but under what circumstances?" Kakashi interrupted.

"You're Welcome, Jack#ss!" Kay called him out. The Anbu pressed him down, harshly. "Oww!!!"

"Silence!!!" he ordered to him. The Anbu ransacking his body as he hold Kay's arm. As he reached in to his left pocket on his pants, he grabbed an object and showed it to Tsunade, then showed it to Kay. "What is this?"

"What are you, FBI?! That's my sister's lipstic. It's her birthday gift." The Anbu guy give it to another Anbu for confiscated evidence. "If you loose it, I'll kill you!! Or, at least pay for it." the Anbu strained him forcely again. "Oww!! It's expensive!"

Naruto turned to Tsunade again. "Granny Tsunade, please! He's not going to hurt anyone." Tsunade glared at him.

"We don't know anything about him, Naruto. He might be some sort of spy."

"But,..."

"Naruto!" He turned to Sakura. Sakura walked to him with everyone else behind her. "It's for the best! He might also trying to kill you." they all turned to Kay as he being ransacked. Naruto looked back at them.

"No, you wrong! He's not going kill anyone! Trust me! He only trying to help me save Sensei." he pointed at Kakashi, who's only stares at him without any words. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, he might as well trying to stab you in the back."

"Otherwise, why would he use transformation jutsu as Kakashi if he doesn't?" Tsunade added.

"It's not a jutsu." Neji interrupted. They all stared at him, activating his Byakugan to observe Kay's chakra.

"What do you mean, Neji?" Shikamaru queered by his statement.

"Usually, if a ninja uses a Transformation Jutsu we could see the significant flow pattern in his chakra." Hinata explained, also using her Byakugan.

"For those who has a special Visual jutsu like Byakugan and Sharingan." Kakashi added, activating his Sharingan. "We could see the difference whether the user was using the jutsu or not."

"But, in this case...we didn't see any particular pattern changing in his chakra flow. It appears to be normal." they all gasped by their explanation.

"Kakashi, does that mean..." Tsunade unable to finish her sentence. Kakashi glares.

"Whoever this guy is... even if he looks so much like me. But,..." they all turned to Kay. "He is a real person." the ninjas widened their eyes, surprised by the fact of Kay's existence. Kay took a deep breath, nodding his head.

"Yes, I'm real. I AM real! What's up with that?!" Tsunade glared at him. "Seriously, you all have talking dogs and cats. Giant talking animals who could also talk and appearently they also ninjas." each of them eyeing each other in confusion. "And the fact that you've aware of many kinds of mythical creatures being exist and roaming this world and not to mention, having the ability to zombified people from their death and this is seems weird to you?!" he jabbering through his annoyance. Tsunade lifted her head.

"You are entirely suspicious to begin." she replied. Kay put up a bored look.

"And I bet you haven't seen aliens." Tsunade frowned.

"Lady Tsunade, we might find his secret weapon." the Anbu showed her a unique kind of a weapon. It was a gun. The people begin to chatters in the background. The Anbu showed the gun to Kay. "What is this?"

"I have rights for that, you know." he answered with confidence. Naruto gulped, worried about Kay's position.

"Speak!"

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Is this a weapon?!" the ninjas stepped forward, but was stopped by Tsunade.

"It's called Smith Wetson Magnum revolver. It is a new Model 500 with 50 caliber cartridge. You should give it a try, it really blows. Literally." the Anbu strained him again. Kay flinched. "And yes, it's a weapon." they all gasped, the people went panicked. Tsunade kneeled down to him.

"Who is that weapon for?" she asked in deep tone.

"Well it's for me of course, it's mine. I got it on my birthday." he answered.

"Is it for him?!" she pointed at Kakashi. He just standing there, in silence.

"Well, I saved him, didn't I?"

"Or is it for him?!!" she pointed at Naruto now. Naruto froze by his thought, trying to figure out how to convince them all about him.

"Honestly, you have some issues upon assuming the bad possibilty, do you?" he talked back at her. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, annoyed.

"Well, clearly your trying to hide the truth is futile. You can't hide that truth from us." she intimidated him.

"Really? Well, your assumptions are the worst." Tsunade told the Anbu to lift him up to his knee, then punched him in his abdomen. Kay gasped by the pain.

"No!" Naruto trying to get to him but was stopped by Yamato, restraining him. Naruto struggle to get out of the headlock.

"I'll make sure you're in the place where you supposed to belong." Tsunade threatening him. Kay coughs.

"Why? Feeling scared only makes you suffer twice. And, by I mean twice is; One, you're being scared for no reason and two, putting an innocent man into a jail." he threated her back.

"Well, you simply not an innocent man."

"And, so do you."

"You're such a talker, brat!"

"You're such a b$tch! Ow!!" the Anbu forced him to stood to his feet.

"Take him to Ibiki for further interrogation!" Tsunade ordered them.

"Kay!!!!" Naruto called out to him, still struggle from Yamato's grip.

"Yeah, it's not like a jail could hold me. Just so you know, I'm really good at escaping." the Anbu ninjas surrounded him. "You ever play 'Escapist'?" then, they disappeared with Kay along with them. Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"Meet me at the office! That means you too, Naruto!" she ordered him with a glare. She went away with a ninja jump towards the Hokage Mansion, followed by Shizune. Then, Yamato finally released him. Naruto looked down, grinning his teeth. Clutching his fist in frustrations.

"Kay..."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

Chapter 4 - The Meeting

At the Hokage's Mansion. Team Kakashi, Team Gai, Team Asuma and Team Kurenai were having a meeting at the Hokage's office. Tsunade leaned against her chair, crossing her arm.

"So, there's nothing else suspicious around that area?" she asked the Anbu guy who standing to the left of her. The Anbu shook his head.

"Nothing seems to be threatening or unusual, else than the creature itself." Tsunade closed her eyes, having some thoughts about the incident. She opened her eyes.

"Verywell, keep on the lookout! Report to me immediately if anything is out of hand! Dismiss!" she commanded. The Anbu nodded, then disappeared in a blink. Then, Tsunade turned towards those who's in front of her. The whole Team was there, Naruto stood the most in front. Tsunade sighed. "I supposed you have something in your mind that you wanted to tell us, Naruto?"

"Granny Tsunade, Kay is not an enemy! He is a friend."

"Then, I supposed you could tell me WHY?!" Naruto stepped back at Tsunade's sudden tone. He frowned.

"It's true! He's here to save Kakashi sensei!" Kakashi turned to Naruto in this point. Tsunade sighed.

"Then, why is that?" she said in a bored tone.

"To fix the future!!" they all blinked in surprised. Tsunade rests her arms on the table, intrigued by Naruto's words. She observed Naruto from head to toe. She could see that he's telling the truth. Or he might just being dumb, like how Naruto always does. She raised her eyebrow.

"To fix...the future?" she doubted him. Shikamaru rubbed his head in confusion and headache, trying to figure out what Naruto's mean.

"Fix the future, huh?" Gai tapping his finger on his chin. "He could be an oracle?"

"An oracle that uses Kakashi sensei's face? Yeah, right!" Kiba exclaimed in disbelieves. Akamaru whimpered to Kiba. "Hm? What do you mean 'you didn't smell any threat on him'?"

"Despite of him being noisy, I didn't feel any threat from him either." Neji added.

"Exactly, he is not a threat!" Naruto defended.

"Do you even know, where is he coming from?" Yamato protested. Naruto turned to him.

"He said he came from another dimension." Naruto answered.

"Another dimension?" Tsunade repeated.

"That's right. He came from a dimension where people could read the future with their cards." he explained.

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Asuma scratching his head.

"Are you simply fell for that?" Sakura giving him the 'are you that dumb' look to Naruto.

"No! It's true. He said that himself." he protested.

"It still doesn't explained why he looked like me." Kakashi added. Naruto glared at him.

"Are you saying that you didn't believe me, sensei?" his boiling meters are getting hot.

"Naruto-"

"He saved your LIFE! And, you probably didn't know this but, I CAME from the future!" Kakashi's eyes widened. The others also responded.

"What?!"

"The future I from, sensei. You died! You died by the fire!" Kakashi puzzled while everyone froze. "We lost you that time. I, lost that time. I keep cursing myself for not being able to save you! I mourn for you everytime!"

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered.

"It hurts me everytime. I couldn't stop thinking that you were gone. It hurts too much!" he clutches his fist. "But then, Kay came to me. And, to be honest I was thinking the same as you do when I first met him." the flashback shows when Kay offered a handshake to Naruto, and when he uses the device to turn back time. "But, he proved himself. He might didn't sound like it, but he did it anyway. He took me back here to this time, so that I could save you."

Kakashi stood still, not sure of what to say. The others also froze by his speech. Tsunade closed her eyes, thinking. Shizune turned to her. "Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade exhales, quietly.

"Then, how about the creature?" she asked. Naruto spun around to see her.

"Huh?"

"The creature. Does it has anything to do with this 'Timetravel' business?" she asked some more. Naruto folded his arms, trying to remember his conversation with him.

"He ever said that he needs to retrieve something that wasn't supposed to be here." Tsunade put her hand on her chin.

"Does by any chance that he means is the creature?" she trying to reassured. Naruto lifted his shoulders.

"Well, he did say 'something', that might be it?" he still not having a clue of what the creature meant to Kay.

"But, if he means to 'retrieve', does that means it's about 'bring back the creature'?" Shikamaru concluded. Everyone stared at him. "If it does, then that means he has some connections with the creature." he added. He scratching his neck. "Well,...that's pretty much what I could say."

"So, you mean the creature itself, came from the same dimension as he is." Tsunade presumed to his explanation.

"That's about it." he replied, lazily.

"So, it never was about saving Kakashi then?" Kurenai thought.

"But if he was here just to retrieve the creature..."

"Then why did he save me?" Kakashi continued Asuma's sentence. They all paused for a moment. Even Naruto couldn't say anything this time. Dishearten by everyone's assumption about his new friend. Yamato break the silence as he asked Tsunade.

"How about him? Is there anything that Ibiki get from him?" Tsunade shook her head.

"No words yet from the interrogation team. They might still trying to make him talked." She explained. Naruto became more upset, he thought that they might have tortured him to speak up. Although, if he did, they might won't believe him.

"From the way I see it, that guy doesn't seem to be easy to be made to talk. It is clear that he's extremely stubborn." Kakashi commented.

"True. But, I'm sure he won't be like that forever. We will keep trying to make him talk until we got all the information that we need." She explained. Naruto triggered, grinning his teeth in disagree and clunching his fist, tightly.

"Then, what if he escape?" Neji asked. Tsunade smirked.

"I set up a highly trained Anbu forces as the patrol, they will keep an eye of him in every inches of his movement. No matter how hard he tried, he will not escape from there."

Then, they heard someone knocking on the door. They all faced towards it, simultaneously. "Come in!" Tsunade responded. Then, Kay slammed the door open with force.

"Gooood mornin'!!!" he greeted them. They all surprised and performed their battle stances. Tsunade stood up in shock. "Whoa, there! Calm down! I come in peace!" he raised his hands towards them.

"How did you get passed the guards?!" Tsunade storming out to him. Kay shrugged.

"I...give them a few knic-knacs." the scene showing the jailhouse filled with ninjas beaten up and being tied up, even the Anbus. Then back at the office. "Having a little...workout." he answered, while gesturing an exercising movements. Naruto approaches him.

"Kay! You're here!" he is more than glad to see him.

"Like I said, is not like a jail could hold me." he slightly bragged himself. "Plus, if I may...Lady Hokage. We could just relax and talk about this,...without having to rely on violence, right?" he offered her peace. Tsunade glared at him. Then, she sighed. She doesn't seem to have a choice but to let him speak. At least, now he offered some of his information. She sat down, dejected.

"Verywell, then. Let's have a talk!" she permits him. Kay smiled, clapped his hands together in gratefull.

"Thank you, my Lady." he walks closer as he greeted the others. "Hey, everyone. Coming through! Nice to see you, Gai..." he pointed to each person with their names, "Asuma... Kurenai... You..." greatly pointed at Kakashi who stared at him with extreme caution, "Neji, Lee, Tenten... Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji... Kiba, Shino, Hinata... Sakura, Sai and of course, Yamato (or Tenzo)..." he whispered to Yamato, which got annoyed being told his other name. Finally, he stopped right in front of her desk. "Well, then. Let's talk!"

"What do you want?!" she asked, fed up by him.

"I just wanna go home." everyone froze for a few moment. Then,...

"WHAAAAATTT???!!!!!" they all yelled at him. Kay flinched by the sudden loud noises.

"That's all that you came up with!!" Naruto protested.

"And, they said my excuses were lame." Kakashi being a bit sarcastic after hearing his words.

"You came all this way, took down a whole bunch of guards, slammed the door into our faces and you said you just wanna go HOME?!!!" Naruto added even more, his face went red and a hot steam came out of his brain. Kay chuckled.

"Of course. My job here is done. Might as well head home and hit the shack." he smiled. Naruto realizes that he's serious. Kay have done his mission. He retrieved the creature and saved Kakashi, and now it is time for him to go back home.

"So,... you're leaving?" Naruto sounded a bit sad, Kay noticed his expression. He gave him a fake punch to the cheek.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm sure will bump to each other again someday." he smiled, Naruto saw him and smiled in return. Even though he's not his sensei, but deep down he saw the bond of friendship within him. He didn't want him to go, yet it'll be selfish if he begged. Besides, Kay never came from this world, he has to go home.

"Ahem!" Tsunade broke the momentarily reunion, causing both of them to see her. "Before you go anywhere, you better explain everything you know. Like, who you really, how you get here, and what is your business with that creature you killed." Tsunade asked, impatiently. Kay raised his finger, opening his mouth.

"First, you have to tell him that everything is under control." he ordered. Tsunade frowned.

"Who?" then, someone knocks the door. Kakashi opened the door and revealed Ibiki behind the door.

"Lord Hokage, the pris-" he didn't finished the sentence as he realized that Kay was here. Kay waved at him.

"Yo, Ibiki!" he greeted. Ibiki about to charged in, but was stopped by Tsunade.

"We'll take it from here, Ibiki!" she commanded.

"But-"

"It's all under control, Ibiki! I'll take care of the rest!" she persisted. Ibiki hesitated to leave, but then he bowed and went out of the room. Kakashi closed the door, he turned to Where Kay and Tsunade was.

"You better not trying to planned anything after this." he threathen. Kay smiled under his mask.

"Of course, I do. I'm planning to go home!" he answered, confidently. Kakashi still glared at him. Then, Kay turned back at Tsunade. "Alright, about your questions!" he said.

"You asked 'Who I really am'. Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake." he introduced himself, again. Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "Honest! I AM! It's just... I'm different." Tsunade still stared at him.

_"True!" _she thought. He looks like him, but he has a whole different personality. As Kakashi being all calm and collective, this guy is more talkative and...eccentric. He didn't seems to mind to show his feelings and emotions. Although, he appears to be having a lot more experience than meets the eye. Speaking of eye, he doesn't have a Sharingan like Kakashi's. He's a hetero, having a one red eye on the left and a dark grey one on the right. He also has the same scar on the left eye. And somehow, she could see from his eyes that he has more social potential, meaning that he has more experience when it comes to talking. Which explained how much he talked.

Basically, Kay is a whole different person. But, if he is Kakashi from a different dimension, is there also another version of her in his world? Tsunade sighed. "So,... Kay is your nickname then?" she asked.

"Yup! My friends called me 'Kay' just because my name is a bit too long to be use as a nickname. So, yeah! Kay is my nickname." he explained.

_"So he has friends, then." _she thought to herself, again.

"Then, I'm going to answer the third question next, because the second one is little bit hard to explained." Kay clear his throat. "So, about my connection to the creature. Yes and no... I don't have any particular connection to it, but it does came from my world." he added.

"So, why do you need to bring the creature back to your world? It seems to be causing a lot of trouble in our world, there's no doubt that it will do the same to yours either." she assumed. Kay shrugged.

"Well, I feel responsible for it." he replied.

"Does it has something to do with 'fixing the future'?" she point straight at the problem. They all waited for his answer. Kay smiled.

"Yes, it does. And, the fact by 'fixing the future' is actually metaphorical." he simplified, smiling towards Naruto. Naruto putting a confused look at him.

"So, you did tell him the truth, then?" Tsunade concluded. Kakashi tilted his head, curiously. "So, what does this mean about 'fixing the future'?" she asked, intrigued.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Because I don't know how to explain it to you guys. But, it has the same goal to it." Kay eye-smiled at her. The others puzzled by his explainations, some still feeling suspicious about him, including Tsunade herself. Shizune still froze by the scene, doesn't have a clue of what to do or what to say, so she just listen.

"Verywell! Have it your way, then!" Tsunade leaned back to her chair. "And then?" she waited for the next question. Kay smiled.

"Yeah, this one, is the thing that I need to show you."

At the woods, Kay led them to the spot where the beam of light might be appear. They stopped at the small clearing. Kay glances around, then turned his body facing Naruto. "Well, do you remember this place, kid?"

"Yeah!!" he nodded, greatly.

"Why are we here, again?" Shikamaru asked, lazily. Kay chuckled.

"Well, prepare to have your mind blown! Upon seeing the most spectacular thing you've never seen." they eyeing each other in disbelieve. "Now, behold... the portal between dimension!" he pointed at the sky. They all staring up, waiting for something to show up. They waited and waited, but nothing happened. Kay a bit puzzled.

"Well, something suppose to happened!" he said, he waved his hands to the air. "Hey, guys! Down here? Hello???" he called out, hoping someone from the other side to hear him. The others sighed, Asuma shook his head, Kakashi massaging his nose bridge. Naruto looked up, worriedly.

"Uuuh, Kay?"

"*Chuckles, well, it usually not like this. Uuhh, guuyyss????!! Hellooooo??!" he yelled out towards the sky, repeatedly.

"I think he's just crazy or something." Asuma pressumed. Tsunade sighed in disappointment.

"Do we even have to trust this guy?!" Kiba protested. Gai and Lee keep looking up, waiting. Kakashi looked at Kay, he walked up to him.

"Hey, listen! I don't think there's--"

"Oh wait, wait! Here comes!" the sky emits a loud bang sounds, they looked up in interest. Then, a linear purple beam shoots down to the ground in front of them. The beam caused some wind gust and a small earthquake. The ninjas raised their arms to cover their face from the flying dusts. Then, the beam stopped, leaving a small crater and a paper in a bottle. The ninjas lowered their arms and saw the bottle.

Kay went up to the bottle, he looked up to the sky in confusion. He picked up the bottle, took the paper out and threw the bottle away. Shattered glass heard in the background. He frowned and immediately read the paper. The others waited for him while he read. Then, Kay give a little chuckled, and went to laughing out loud. The ninjas astonished by his reaction. Kay still laughing, then he crumpled the paper into a ball, threw it away, walked away in frustrations.

Naruto picked up the paper and uncrumpled it. He begin to read as the others peek into the paper.

"Dear my Friend, Kay. We might have a slight problem with our machine here. We did heard your signal, only the machine unable to open the portal for you. So, yeah! We're very sorry, we'll fix it! Promise! While you're waiting, please stay alive! Sincerely, Donny. Side notes : We can only transport objects in and out for a while. If you need anything, just write it down and we'll send it to you, ASAP. Once again, I'm so sorry, Kay. We'll get you home. I promise! Cheers!" as the message's goes. Naruto turned to depressed Kay.

"Wait, you mean you can't go home yet?" Naruto asked. Kay took a deep breath, and let it out greatly. Then, he took another breath.

"Yeah!! *sighs* I'm afraid I'm going to stay here for awhile." he replied, pissed off. Somehow, for the ninjas... it felt like a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5 - Far from Home

Chapter 5 - Far from Home

("No! This is not Spiderman!" -Kay. )

At the woods, the ninjas gathered as Kay walked around in circle in most depressing states. He ruffled his hair aggrasively with one hand, huffed at everytime he did the full circle.

"Is there any other way you can get back to your world?" Sakura asked.

"If there is one, I won't walked myself in circle. Although, they could've told me earlier about this sort of think... THANK YOUUU!!!!" he yelled out loud to the sky, he walked again in circle but this time he did it in another direction. Kakashi watched him in befuddled, as he still won't believe to imagine that he himself exposed his emotions like that. Tsunade put her fingers on her chin to think.

"So, what are you going to do now?" she asked. Kay stopped his walking, arms akimbo, exhales greatly and turned to her. He scratching his neck, slightly, no, incredibly irritated by the fact that he couldn't go home yet.

"Well, I'm stuck here, for now. I might going to need someplace to stay." he walked forwards, he clapped his hands together. "So, who's my roommate?"

"EEHH??!!!!" they all shocked, feeling disgusted spontaneously. Kay laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Any suggestions?" Naruto closed his eyes tightly, grabbing his chin as he think. Of course, it has to took longer to figure out an idea for that. Then, Kakashi responded.

"Why don't you find some houses that aren't occupied?" he recommended him. Kay pointed at him, approving his idea.

"That's actually a great idea! I think I could find my house around here, if it actually exist." Gai tilted his head.

"Your house?" he confused.

"If there's a version of different Kakashi in a different world..." Neji assumed.

"Then, there's also another version of his house?" Ino quite confused with the different world system. Chouji moaned by the complex, yet simple explaination.

"So, are you thinking that somehow your house is empty in this world?" Kurenai trying to comprimised. Kay lifted his shoulders.

"Well, we don't know that." he said, didn't want to get too much hope or it might jinxed him.

"But, what if it's occupied by someone else?" Yamato thought out loud.

"I could just stay here, build a tent or something." he nonchalantly added. "Besides, I won't be here for long. I have to get home, fast! I got sister to feed!" their eyes went wide when he emitted the word 'sister' to them.

"You have a sister?!" Kakashi said in a shock.

"Little sister." he corrected himself, responding to Kakashi at the same time. "Despite of her being 16, that doesn't mean I'm going to leave her forever." Tsunade still shock for having the fact that he had a little sister. Maybe he does telling the truth about himself.

"Um, does your sister has a name?" Hinata asked, sheepishly. Seemingly interested by his sister's detail. Kay gave a warm smile.

"Her name is Kimari. Kimari Hatake. I used to call her 'Kim'. Like, Kim Possible." he chuckled. Kakashi miraculously begin to be intrigue about his life now. How is his life feels like on the other side? Does it better or worse than him? But, he said he had a sister. That means he still has someone else in his life. Unlike, him. He starting to get curious about how his sister looks like.

"How is she looked like?" Tenten asked, curiously. Kakashi gazed at her by the coincidental inquiry. Kay smiled.

"Maybe, later. Right now, I'm going to find someplace to sleep and rest. Mostly waiting. It's about to get dark anyway." went they looked up, they realized that the sky is a bit marronish and the sun is on the far west.

"Oh wow, he's right. I think we should go home now." Ino suggested.

"Yeeah! I need a break from all this trouble." Shikamaru looking up the sky, lazily.

"And, I'm hungry." Chouji whining, holding his stomach.

"You're always hungry, Chouji." Ino said, bluntly.

"I suppose we all should go home." Shino said. Akamaru barked as an agreement. Naruto turned to Kay.

"So, where's your house, Kay?" Naruto asked.

"If I remember correctly, it was somewhere near his apartment." Kay pointed at Kakashi. He flinched to it.

"Really?!" Kay lifted his eyebrows, means 'yes'. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, expecting some kind of ominous event of what might happen next. Tsunade went closer to Kakashi. Close enough to his ear.

"Might as well you keep an eye on him, Kakashi! Just in case!" she whispered a bit. Kakashi nodded in serious mode. Tsunade turned to the others. "Alright, that's all for now! You may all go back to your businesses! Dismiss!" they all bowed to her, including Kay. Then, she disappered with Shizune.

"Well, that's our cue. Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba called his dog. "Woof!" Akamaru followed him. One by one, they leave towards their home (or somewhere). Except, Naruto, Kakashi and Kay.

"Aren't you suppose to go home, Naruto?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto rested his hands behind his head.

"Nah, I'm going towards Ichiraku ramen first. I'm starving!" he rubbed his stomach as it growled, indicating that he indeed very hungry. "What about you, sensei?" he asked. But, as Kakashi about open his mouth to speak, Kay embraces him on his shoulders with his arm, eagerly and yanked him closer to Kay.

"Well, since your sensei and I going to a same direction, of course we walk home together." He grinned.

"What!" Kakashi raised his octaves, pertubed to his idea as he irked by the sudden jolt. Naruto smirked at the two men in front of him, resting both hands behind his head.

"Alright, then. Have fun!" Naruto waved at them and rushed himself towards Ichiraku ramen. The both men watched the exuberant teen went away till his figure are no longer visible. Kakashi pulled himself out from his grip, glaring at Kay who gave a teasing masked smile at him.

"Hold on! Let's not take everything personal, alright?" Kay hold his hands forward, still smiling. It's not everyday that Kakashi himself being all prejudicing towards someone that he didn't know, infact he never accusing or assuming too much about something bad. But, somehow this guy is a complete difference. Not only that they look alike, the guy blatantly claimed himself that he knew everyone and the whole driveling nonsense about him being superior and such, makes him indignatly distrusted him completely.

Not to mention that he manage to steal the heart of one of his student, Naruto. He didn't blame him for being all friendly and competent about making good friends, but deep inside Kakashi's heart, he didn't want Naruto to get hurt. He feared that he might betray Naruto, then kill him whenever Kakashi wasn't there to save him. He scowled as Kay begin to talk some more.

"Well, let's not stick around in these woods for too long! Vamos!" he gestured greatly to Kakashi as in to follow him as Kay walked away towards the civilization. Kakashi took a deep breath, readying for his duty to keep an eye out for him. He followed with calm demeanor, hands in the pocket, eyes locked onto Kay. Whatever happen, he's not letting him escape from his surveillance. If anything goes wrong, he'll be there to stop him.

However, something else came to his mind. He's look alike doesn't have a sharingan. He wondered how strong the men is. Although, he might not stand a chance against a sharingan, like the one he had. But, he heard that he is more than capable to escape from Ibiki's kingdom without breaking a sweat. It is pretty clear that time that he escaped, like the fact that Ibiki himself even lost him and went out to find him.

Whoever this men is, he's quite strong. Strong enough to take down an Army of Anbu by himself, without a Sharingan. Kakashi reminds himself to not understimate the guy and expect the unexpected.

Along the street, as they walked amidst the crowd, Kay strolled in the front as he look around, vascinated by the scenery around. Kakashi walked behind him, still watching the men in silence. Then, he befuddled by Kay's sudden turn towards the direction far off the course from the rute which Kakashi always use to get home. Feeling relunctant, expecting that it might be a trap. Leading him somewhere unseen by anyone to take him down. Then again, he tried not to assumed too much and decided to catched up to him. He rushed forward until he lined up to his side.

"Where you going, I thought your home is somewhere close to mine?" curious about what he might say, Kakashi catiously looking around for anything suspicious.

"It is, I'm taking a shortcut." he replied, eyes still looking forward. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"Shortcut?" he said, flustered to his words. Kay sped up forward in contentment, not responding to Kakashi's astonishment. Kakashi watched him in confusion, catching up to him again. At the further side of the street, Kay approched the Fish vendor deftly.

"Fresh fish! Straight out of water! Have a slight discount for tunas!" the vendor broadcasted in chant, most of the people just passing by, ignoring him. Just a little few who intrigue to take a closer look to his stands. Kay joining them, scanning the sales. "Fresh ones, sir! It is straight from their habitat!" he added to his new customer. Kay put one arm below his chest, supporting the other grabbing his chin.

"Hmmm,... I don't know... I smell bleach though." Kakashi flinched by his blunt honesty. The vendor raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know what are you talking about, sir!" he denied the accuses. Kay shrugged, Kakashi stepped in with a blush.

"I'm so sorry, sir. He's new here." he apologized to him with a nervous smile.

"You two are twins? You really look alike." he pointed. The vendor narrowed his eyes. "Hey, I know you. You're Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja." Kakashi stepped back, feeling more embarrase that the guy knows him. Kay smiled at the vendor in sarcasm.

"Actually, we're not twins." he said. Kakashi rolled his eyes to him in a glare. The vendor raised his brow once again, this time arms crossed to his chest.

"If you don't want to buy anything, then you should just leave." the vendor irked. Kakashi exhales with a burden heart. Kay shrugged, inspecting the product one by one, unaffected.

"Oh, come on! Garu, you know your lying about your wet wares not being bleached!" The vendor's eyes widened.

"You-you know my name?" he shocked as the sign of fear appears in his eyes, the same look implanted to Kakashi's face. Kay shrugged, for the fifteeth times.

"More or less. So, what's new in your list? Oooh!!" he picked up a small seabass and examining it. "This is new!" Kay said, interested to the fish he's holding. Garu gulped

"Uh, that's... it's an import." he said nervously, not wanting to provoke the guy. Kay nodded putting a simple 'hm', he put the seabass down and begin to examine another fish.

"How much is this?" he asked, showing a smaller fish. The vendor scratches his head, a bit shaky.

"Well, that one is 5 yen for each tail." he exposed the cost.

"5 yen?! Seriously?!" Kay chuckled in disbelief. He sighed, "Okay, uh..." he goes for another type of fish. "How 'bout the squid?" he asked, again.

"It's 7, sir!" Garu said, firmly. Kay raised his eyebrows slowly, concern about the high price. He put it back, tapping his fingers while scanning for other fishes. Kakashi watched him with full observation, wondering what is he up to. He's quite annoyed by his pickiness towards the fishes. For him the fish itself is not that expensive. But, he still didn't want too assume much about it. Maybe the guy didn't have enough money to buy one or is he planning something else. He decided to keep watch.

Kay keeps classifying every fish he see, picked it up and put it back down each time. "Okay, then... uuuh... oh yeah, how's your daughter?" he asked, calmly. The vendor shocked even more, Kakashi frowned, one of his hand hovering onto his kunai pouch attached to his right leg, readying himself for further action when needed.

"What do you want actually?" Garu having shivers, refused to give away the answer, afraid of getting his daughter in trouble. Kay smiled, still eyeing the fishes.

"Well, she's a musician, I thought you would give her a course or something?" he gulped, sweats all over him. Wondering how does this guy know about his daughter had a passion for musics. "By the way, don't you think this things cost are a little over the top? I mean, *chuckles* I could by my own guitar with these 10 fishes." he exclaimed, showing him one of the fish.

"W-well, that's pretty much the point?" Garu stuttered.

"Oh, you don't have a guitar?" Kay wondered.

"What do you think I'm here for?" The vendor said, making it obvious. Kay tilted his head as an agreement.

"Right, right." he putted down the fish. "So, you still having this for daughter?" he asked, interrogated.

"Well, of course. She's my life." He definated.

"Really?" Kay rested his body on the stand, supporting him with arms crossed onto the wooden platform, leaning forward closer to the vendor's face. Teasing him with a smile. "How much you love her exactly?" he emitted, Kakashi readied his stance for battle. Garu copying him, leaned forward with confindence on his eyes.

"Like, I would die for her." he said, in challenging voice. Kay smirked.

"Die?" he replied, teasingly.

"Yes! I will give her all my life, even if it means that I have to be enslave." Garu resisted with a smile.

"Really?" Kay raised his eyebrow.

"Slaved me to be a boulder lifter is not much of an effort if you ask." Garu said, confidently.

"Will it double the effort if I give you 20 yen for one fish?" he challenged, showing him his money on his hand. Garu smirked.

"I'll trippled it even when you're away." he said. Kay grabbed his hand and greatly give the money on Garu's hand.

"And, sold!" he shakes their hands, zestfully. Kakashi's eyes widened a bit, canceling his attempt to fight, putting his hand away from his kunai. "You've showed a great performance, my good sir." Kay dignified him. Garu grinned, scratching his head in astonishment.

"Well, thank you, sir!" Garu sheepishly accepted the compliment, still not getting any clue of what just happened. Kay tapped Garu's shoulder with proud.

"Keep doing what you're doing, alright?" he smiled, letting go off his hands from his. "And, thank you for the fish." he took one of the fish with him. The vendor waved happily as Kay and Kakashi walked away.

"Well, thank you to you too, sir." he called out.

"The name's Kay, by the way." he introduced as he yelled. "Have a nice day." Kay shouted, waving at the guy. Garu waved back. He shook his head while taking a relief breath.

"Phew, what a strange guy." he thought to himself, getting back to his business. Kakashi looked back as they walked, watching the vendor doing his job once again. Then, quickly turned his head towards Kay who smiling with satisfaction.

"What was that for actually?" he asked. Kay gazed at the curious Kakashi. He stopped and stared at the guy. He observed the guy thoroughtly. Kakashi waited for his answer.

"He might be cheating by selling bleached fishes." he explained in a calm tone. "But, deep inside, he's the greatest father that a daughter could have." he added. Kay smiled with great respects towards the seller. He sighed wholehearted. Kakashi watched him smiling in awe, he looked back towards Garu. Watching him work while smiling with hopes. Kakashi couldn't help but doing a minuscule smile. Kay continued his walk, Kakashi followed him immediately.

Later, they arrived in an alleyway. Kay stopped in front of the alley as he seems waiting for something. Kakashi glanced at the alley then towards Kay, puzzled. "Why are we stopping?" he curious.

"You'll see." Kay said, briefly. Then, in the further side of the alley, a pair of red eyes lurks in a shadow. Kakashi receded a step, not trying to provoke the creature while Kay chuckled. Then, it reveals itself as cat, charging towards them with a vengefull growl. Kakashi aghasted. The cat went closer in speed.

"Kay?" Kakashi called him out, but no response. Kay keep waiting as the cat getting even closer with an aggresive look. "Kay?!" he called out again, stepping away. As the cat's already close about a couple meter, Kay threw the fish he bought to the ground in front of him. The cat stopped immediately, purring at the sight of the food and start munching it. "What the-" Kakashi surprised. Kay confidently walked pass the busy cat. Kakashi hesitantly followed, eyeing the cat, making sure that it didn't try to attack again. Leaving the cat happily nibbling the fish, they both walked away without a scratch. Kakashi rubbing his itchy head.

"How did you know that there was a cat?" he asked in a brisk. Kay shrugged.

"I didn't. I just assume." Kay replied, yet his smiles didn't look like he's assuming it, but rather, he predicted that the cat was there. Kakashi still confuse, looking back at the cat.

"But, wouldn't the cat got sick because of the bleach?" he debated. Kay glances at the kitty.

"Nah, she'll be fine. She's stronger than you think." Kay assured him. Kakashi shook his head in disbelief.

"Anyway, are you sure we're going to the right way?" Kakashi raises one eyebrow to him.

"Yep." he briefly replied. They arrived at the end of the alley. Kakashi's eyes widened by the sight of his appartment building visible ahead of him.

"Oh!" Kakashi deadpanned, getting his answer rather quick. Kay turn to his left and stopped in front of an abandoned house. Kakashi joined, scanning the falling appart house. "This is your house?"

"Apperently." Kay replied, a bit disappointed. He did assume that the house was unoccupied, but not being damaged by the aged woods and a swarming termites. He sighed, dissatisfied.

"So, what now?" he asked. Kay rose his shoulder in a slight desperation.

"I'll figure something out. You could go home if you like." he permited him. Kakashi blinked, went away towards home, leaving Kay standing still in front of his broken dwelling.

Kakashi stepped into his door, taking off his sandals one by one. He flicked the light switch and walked towards the couch sitting across the room 5 meters away from the door. He laid down slowly putting his head down and relaxed. His left arm dangled down from the couch while the other rested on his abdomen. Kakashi sighed in exhaustion, closing his eyes for a moment to give his eyes a little rest. He thought about today's incident. About the stranger who came from another world. So far, the guy didn't do anything wrong, despite of him being entirely suspicious. Or, he just a bit... out of the box.

Kakashi couldn't help, but annoyed that the men himself is pretty unpredictable. Whatever he did, he made Kakashi, the so called genius mind reader, got kicked out of the title. Kakashi couldn't get a single clue everytime the guy is on to something, maybe because he's a little bit... weird. The way he talk, the way he treated people and the way he sees people, completely the opposite of what Kakashi might be. Befuddled by his strange out-of-the-world personality, Kakashi massaging the bridge on his nose, reliefing his slight headache.

Kakashi stood up from his couch and went towards his bedroom. He went inside, removed his headband, bandages, his vest, and his long sleeves T-shirt into his laundry basket. Leaving his long pants and a sleeveless shirt with his mask attached on it. He dissappeared into the bathroom to wash his face and hands before went to sleep. It is now almost 8 o'clock in the evening, a bit shock of how fast the time went off already.

Kakashi approched the window and slide it open. Tucking his head out to see the scenery. He could see the house where he left Kay wondering about of what to do next. The house is quite visible to be seen the whole front side of it. The house has no porch, only a small stairs leading towards a one simple door. It consisted four windows with double opening, two of them bellow and another two above it. Even though the house gives a chilling haunted atmosphere, it is seems to be pretty comfy. The style it's quite simple and minimalist, but it's too big for one person. At least, in his opinion. The house itself seems to be a several blocks away, not too far or too close to his appartment. It is pretty much an advantage point to provide him a good surveillance viewpoint.

Although, he couldn't find Kay anywhere near the house. He somehow dissappeared. Kakashi frowned, looking around the block thoroughly. Still no sign of him. As he keep looking towards the aisle if the house, Kay silently standing right next to the window, looking the same direction as Kakashi. "What are you looking at?"

"GAAAHH!!" he screams as jumped in great shock, gasping for air. Kay tilted his innocently to him.

"Oh god..." he wheezed, eyes wide. Holding his chest as he catches some breath. He looked at Kay who smiled under his mask. He glared, still gasping for air. _"I couldn't sense his presence."_ he said, deeply in thought. Kay smiled, scratching his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But, I gotta say, that was a nice jump." he said, not feeling any guilt for almost giving him a heart attack.

"What do you want?" Kakashi uttered in deep tone, pumping back some air into bis lung that manage to escape forcefully through his throat.

"I was wondering if you could lend me a hammer? Since I don't have any... you know." he shrugged, greatly. Kakashi frowned intensely, slowly make his way to find a hammer. Kay stayed outside the window, peeking into the window as he wait. Kakashi came back and handed the hammer to Kay, infuriated. Kay accepted the hammer with a grin. "Don't worry. I'll give it back to you when I'm done."

"Just get out of here!" abruptly telling him to leave, closing the window and slide the curtain close. Kay shrugged and take the leapt away. Kakashi threw himself onto his bed, arms sprawling to his sides, tired. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments. He sat up and flick off the light then lay back to his bed. He gave out a deep sigh, slowly closing his eyes as he drown into drowsiness. Finally, he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Another One?

Chapter 6 - Another One?

Around 10 o'clock in the night, Tsunade sat down lazily in her office. Massaging her the bridge of her nose, exhausted from filling up some paperworks. She yawned greatly, tears leaking out of her eyes. Shizune helped her organizing some of the finished ones. Shizune took the files and put them somewhere onto the table.

"Here's the last files, Lady Tsunade." she said, in sing song tone, smiling innocently. Tsunade huffed, tired.

"*sighs, such a joy of being me." Tsunade uttered to herself as she took another paper to work at.

"Well, this is the last. Might as well you finish them and take a long nap." she added, teasingly. Tsunade furrowing her brows.

"You don't need to tell me that, Shizune!" she responded, a bit annoyed. Shizune grinning sheepishly. Then, the knocks on the door were heard. Tsunade sighed once more. "Come in!"

The door opened and revealing an Anbu behind it. The Anbu entered the room, walking closer to her and bowed down. "We've found something amongst the ruin of the hospital, Milady." he informed, Tsunade rested both arms onto the table in interest.

"Go on!" she ordered, calmly.

It's 6:30 in the morning, Kakashi still asleep in his cozy bed. Peacefully drowned into a comfortable darkness without any disruption or anything stressing. That is, until the alarm clock ringing. Kakashi squinting his still closed eyes as he groan in annoyance with the loud sound from the clock. Slamming the snooze button down, he tiredly sat up, still feeling dozy. Struggling to opened his glued eye open, he exhales deeply. Rubbing his sore eyes with his hands, he stood up in swaying motion. He didn't believe how tired he was that he can barely stand up properly.

Nonchalantly, he shrugged it of, yawning as he went up towards the desk right between the bed and the window. There he saw a hammer and a note attachhed to it. He stared at it for moment, then he slided open the curtain to let the morning light brighten up his room. Flinched by the sudden brightness, squinting his one opened eye and his hand protecting it from the sharp light. He approched the hammer and picked the note.

_"Thanks for the hammer! I cleaned it too for you. See ya! Sign, Kay." _as it goes the message he read. Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he read the side note, _"Hammer Time!!" _right near the corner of the paper. He shook his head, crumpling the paper and threw to the trash can. He went towards the window and sliding in opened to let the morning fresh air blew right, take a moment glancing outside then he walk away. Then, rushed back at the window with a shock on his face.

As he see from the distance, the house where he left Kay was miraculously disappeared out of sight, like it was being lifted from the ground. Leaving nothing but a huge marking that signing that something was there before. "What the-" he flustered. Quickly enough, he went out of his appartment, not taking any time to change and leapt towards the place.

He arrived at the no-longer-existed-house marking. He looked around incredulously. Hoping to find Kay and find out what in the world is going on with the house. But right now, Kay was nowhere to be found. He scratches his head, aggresively. He decided to asked some people who walked by.

"Uh, excuse me. Have you seen a guy that looks like me somewhere around here?" he asked politely. The man shrugged, ignoring him afterwards. He sighed in disappointment as he stared back at the markings. Suddenly, Kay walked passed right behind him with a long log resting on his shoulder, whistling a tune. Kakashi heard the whistling and quickly turn around. "Kay?" he called out.

"Hm?" Kay responded, turning around but the long log also moved as he is and hit Kakashi on the head, fell onto the ground. Kay gazing right and left, searching for the voice who called him. Kakashi let out a painfull groan, making him to look down. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there!" he dropped the log and helped Kakashi stood up. He clutching his sore head as he get up.

"Ooww!!" his tone a bit tired as he moan for the pain, slightly opened his one eye, furrowing towards the stinging sensation on his head. "Feels like a... concrete." Kay inhales deeply.

"Well, it is an iron wood log, so..." Kay didn't finish his sentence when Kakashi burst out in anger.

"Iron wood?!! Ooww!!! Why the hell do you need iron wood?!" he protested, flinching to his wounded head. Kay shrugged.

"For my new house, of course. I need a strong wood to sustain the heavy wind gust." he explained, Kakashi exhales greatly. He hissed as another stinging pain pulsing in his head.

"Your house? Where the house anyway?" he questioned, a bit irked as he pointed towards the marking.

"Oh, I moved it to the woods around the portal." Kay answered. Kakashi's eye jutting out, slackjawed.

"YOU MOVED IT?!!! Wha- How?!" Kakashi yelled out to the top of his lung, completely disoriented by his incredulously shocking words. Kay shrugged composedly.

"Well, a wise man used to say, 'Where there's a will, there's a way.' and I'd find the way." He enunciated with a poetic tone. Kakashi tilted his head, frantically. "So, uh... About your head. Do you need help with that?" Kay offered, trying to amend the bruised ninja.

"No, thanks! I'm good!" he replied, stepping away from Kay. Then, another throbbing pulse hits his head. "Aagh!!" Kay watched in concern as he flinched.

"Hey, let me get some ice for that, okay?" he said offering his help, again. Kakashi raised his hand to him, refused the help.

"It's okay, I got some ice in my appartment." as he keeps holding his head, walking away without stopping. Kay rubbed his head, feeling a bit guilty.

Kakashi laid down on the bed, eyes closed, holding a bag of ice onto his bandaged head. He sighed lazily. Opened his one eye and stared the wooden ceiling, questioning his sanity whenever he thought about the guy. He still has a sparce of suspicion towards him. The guy is extremely... flustering. How in the world can someone moved a house in one night, or Kay probably just playing dumb, or maybe, _he's_ the dumb one. Whatever that Kay's doing, is utterly didn't make sense at all. And, whatever it is, it made him totally bamboozled.

When he about to take another sleep, loud knocks barraging to his door. Kakashi huffed, reluctantly make his way to the door, still holding the ice on his head. He take a peek into a small hole on his door and saw a Naruto, seemingly infuriated by something. Then, he realized that it was his time to train Naruto about the new jutsu for him, pinching his bridge on his nose for the fact. He putted down the ice silently and opened the door, facing the angry face with a bored face.

"Sensei! Come on! It's time for my training! Me and Captain Yamato already waiting for you for 2 hours!" he clamored loudly, making him flinched as the noice pulsing and hurting his head. Naruto noticed the slight reaction, catching the glimpse of white sheet wrapped around his sensei's head.

"What happened to your head, sensei?" asked concernly, lowering down his tone. Kakashi eyesmiled at him.

"Just a small bruise. Nothing serious." he informed, feeling like he lied just because it's more of a cracked skull than just a bruise. Naruto watched him for a few moment, reassuring himself that he's telling the truth or not.

"Well, can you come to the training then? Or, you can't because of your head?" Naruto inquired him, there's a little doubt in his tone. Not sure if he should come or not.

"Of course, I'll come to the training. I need to keep eye on you, even if you with Tenzou all the time." he joked with a smile.

Slide the scene to the training ground, Yamato sneezed as he waited for Naruto to come back. Slide back to Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto's arms akimbo, glaring.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Let's get going already!" he urged impatiently, craving to start the training as soon as possible. Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

"J-just one moment, Naruto! Let me get ready first, okay?" he said, as he walks back inside and closed the door. Naruto pouted.

"Well, YOU BETTER HURRY OR I'M GOING TO DRAG YOU OUT OF THERE!!!!" he yelled to him indignantly. He huffed, a puff of steam. "Man, does he ever gets serious when it comes with arriving to the training?!" he crossed his arms anxiously.

"Well, if he does, it won't be him!" Naruto jumped as he heard someone talked to him from behind. He spun around and met Kay's eyes.

"Kay! You're here!" he greeted, loudly and contentedly, raising his fists in excitement.

"Hi!" he greeted in return, tilting his head afterwards. "You seems excited, Naruto!" Kay uttered curiously. Naruto grinned in glee.

"Hehe, of course, I am! It's my training after all. Especially, for me!" he greatly pointed himself.

"Oh, I see. So, it was somewhere in between those episodes, huh?" he thought out loud. Naruto's head tilted.

"What did you say?" he couldn't hear the partial of his words. Kay smiled without worry.

"Nothing at all." he emitted. When the door opened, they both changed their gaze towards it. Kakashi stood there with his jonin uniforms but still having the bandage wrapped on his head. He stared at them both, then locked his gaze onto Kay's, which eyesmiled at him as a greet. Kakashi deadpanned by the simple gesture. He stepped outside and locked the door. He turned to Naruto's contented smile.

"Finally! Let's go! Captain Yamato is waiting!" he exaggerately pointed out. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Oh yeah! Hey, Kay! Come see my training!" he invited, Kakashi flinched, widened his eye as Naruto letting Kay to come along.

"Sure, why not? But, I still have something else to do, so... I'll catch up!" he accepted the offer. Kakashi lowered his head instaneously in defeat. Naruto grinned, showing his teeth.

"Great! You will see how awesome I am!" pointing his thumb to his chest proudly, Kakashi sweatdropped even more. Kay chuckled.

"Alright, gotta go! _Bon voyage_!" raising his thumb. Then, he vanished in electric bolt with a zap sound heard from it. Kakashi shocked as he witnessing the strange jutsu he used. Naruto startled, glancing around in astonishment. Kakashi winced his eyebrows, mesmerized by the sudden event.

_"Was that shushin no jutsu mixtured in lightning chakra? Or was it something else?"_ Kakashi thought trying to decipher how the jutsu worked. Curious as he held his headband that contain his Sharingan, reminding himself to use it when it happened again. Perturbed by the scene, he increased the level of his surveilance on Kay due to his otherworldly different jutsu technique than he had. _"So, he also has different techniques, the ones I've never seen before. But, was it possible that he use the same jutsu as Minato sensei? No, that can't be it. Or was it? I need more information about him. If he does has the same kind of thing, then that guy is potentially dangerous." _fidgeting by his own thought, he warned himself to not letting his guard down for one second.

"Sensei?!" Naruto break him out of his mind-castle. Kakashi startled and gazes at him. "Stop daydreaming and move your butt! I won't get any improvement if we still standing here!" Naruto scolded, pulling Kakashi's hand and left towards the training.

A few hours later in training ground. The field is filled by Naruto's clones, work very intensively trying to concentrate their chakras onto the leaf in the hands. Yamato sitting in the center of the pillar fencing with his arm facing the clones as the defense system, making sure that the Kyuubi chakra still dormant. Kakashi observed him intently, watching every single clone as he wondered which one has the most successful rate. The training is filled with Naruto's clone voices and the sound of birds chirping.

Somewhere between the trees and bushes, something lurks as it spies on Naruto's clones. Naruto was too focus to his training, didn't even notice the fact that he's being watched. Then, the creature charged towards the real Naruto in a mere coincidence. Kakashi and Yamato surprised by the creature's appearance, it was big enough to be seen from a far.

"Naruto!!" Kakashi yelled as Yamato uses his wood jutsu to prevent the creature from harming Naruto. The woods creates a wall between them, causing the creature to stop. Naruto jumped away in surprise, the clones set their eyes locked onto the creature.

"What the-" Naruto observed the creature as it crouches terrifyingly and growled. The creature has no eyes, the only visible thing in its face is its huge jaw with large jagged teeth pouring down transparent liquid from its mouth. The whole body covered with muscles in marron skin. Its hands armed with long white claws intimidatingly tapped to the ground. Naruto disgusted and horrified by the creature's appearance. Kakashi jumped beside Naruto with a kunai in his hand.

"Naruto, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, not setting his sight away from the beast. The creature growled even louder as it crawled slowly towards them. The clones perform the Rasengan jutsus and leapt towards the creature, ready to attack.

"HAAAA!!!!!!" they all let out their battle cries at the same time, "RASENGAN!!!!!". But then, a invisible wave emitted from the creature as it roar. All of the sudden, the clones vanished at once, as well as the pack of rasengans depleted and vanished before it touches the beast. Naruto and Kakashi widened their eyes in complete shock to what happened to the clones. Yamato urgedly use another wood jutsu towards the creature, but another wave struck the incoming woods and rotted it to the core. Yamato startled.

"What just happened?" he befuddled by the scene. The creature growled some more and ran towards Kakashi and Naruto, ferouciously. Kakashi pulled Naruto behind as he readied himself for the upcoming attack. Naruto becoming more horrified as it ran dangerously close.

Suddenly, the sound of thundering thump was heard and the creature got flung away to the side. Kakashi quickly turn towards the sound, Kay stood there with his gun pointing at the creature, staring at the creature with glare. He walked closer as he shoot some more. The creature struggled to get up but was knocked down again by each impact landed on its body. Bleeding, the creature went rampage and charges directly towards Kay. They all watched the creature went pass them. Naruto called him out to warn him.

"Kay! Look out!" Kay stood still, with the gun pointing the towards it. As the creature leapt, he waited for it to get closer. Naruto's yells indistinctly heard. When was close enough, still in mid air, Kay pulled the trigger and launches the bullet in slow motion. The bullet went straight towards the creatures head and blew it to pieces, the impact made it hold the velocity and fell right in front of his leg and the blood sputtered onto Kay's front body, not flinching by it. The creature died in pointblank shot.

The three of them froze as the stared at Kay who is covered by the monster's blood. Kay slowly lowered his gun and gaze at the dead creature with killer eyes. For some reason, Naruto having shivers seeing Kay's expressions. Kakashi felt the same thing. As he watched him, those 'Bloodlust Stare', he might have witnessed his dark side, he saw... a killer. Kakashi frowned by the sudden changes of personality. His eyes was gleaming dangerously as he stared down onto the thing. He gulped in silence.

Then, Kay took a deep breath and exhales greatly. He put back his gun onto his holster and take out his handkerchief to rub clean his face from the blood calmly. The three of them still froze as they observed him. As Kay clean his face, he stared at them one by one. He raised his hand to his side as he speak.

"What?! You guys looked like you're seeing a ghost." He said, very calmly. Kakashi astonished by his sudden changes of personality. Naruto shook his head, walked towards Kay who inspecting the monster. Kakashi begin to feel more uncomfortable having Naruto getting close to him, he went up to him followed by Yamato.

They all gathered around the creature, eyeing the thing for moment. An awkward silence afficted in each of them, even Kay hadn't say anything about it. Kakashi and the other stared at him, expecting to have words coming out of his mouth. Still, nothing. Kay keep staring at the beast, crossing his arms and gazed down to it intently, deeps in thoughts.

_"Where's this thing coming from? And, how?" _he thought. Naruto tried to meet his eyes, concernly trying to talk.

"Kay? Is something wrong?" He asked, yet still no response from him. Kakashi take his turn to talk.

"Kay? What is it?" Kakashi questioned him. Kay took a deep breath.

"Okay, uuh... stay back! All of you!" he ordered. Without further question they dif what he said. As they went back far enough, "Alright, stay there! I'll be right back!" he ran towards the trees. The trio watched him go and ran back to the with a backpack on his hand. He dropped the backpack and unzip it. He took out four objects shaped like a silinder. Then, he went towards the creature's body, attaching the silinders around it as he press each of its button until it made a beep sound.

They watched him accurately placing the devices down. He went back at his backpack and put out some sort of a remote. Kakashi's head slightly tilted. Kay reached in to his pocket, he took out a paper and a pen. He kneeled down and write the paper on his leg as a table. Naruto stepped closer trying to see whatever that he's writing. As he finish, he folded it and put the paper onto the beast body. He stepped further back on the opposite direction from the trio. He exhales and pressed the trigger button on the remote.

Each silinders extracted some sort of orbs which glowing in purple lighting. Then, it glows even brighter as it make another small earthquake. It summons back the purple portal on the creature. They all watched in amazement. Finally, the creature vanished along with the devices, leaving nothing but an impact marking. Kay put away the remote as they walked towards him.

"Kay? Is there something's wrong? You looked worried." Kakashi asked again. Kay scratches his head, don't know what to say. He still confused of what's going on. How there's a another of those creatures roaming in this world? He thought that his friends accidently sent another one in here.

No! There's no way it happened again. If they did, they could've told him. Not to mention that the creature looks different. It looks like it's,... evoluted. There's definately something's wrong happening here. It seems like it's too fast for him to go home now. Right now, he needs to stay a lot longer. At least until the whole monster problem were solve.

Then, an Anbu appeared right beside. They turned their gaze on the Anbu. "What is it?" Kakashi spoke first.

"Lord Hokage wants to meet all of you! It is really urgent!" they facing each other with curiousity.

"Alright, we'll be right- uuuh- Where can we meet her?" Kakashi asked some more, trying to get the details.

"Lady Tsunade will be waiting at the hospital." their eyes went wide. Why would the Hokage wants to meet them at the burned down Hospital. "She wants meet all of you, at once. Especially, him." he pointed to Kay. Kay stared at him with a serious look.

_"Let's hope this lead somewhere." _he thought for the opportunity. Then, the Anbu leaves in a puff. They stared at each other, wondering why she called them all.


	7. Chapter 7 - Troubling Plot Twist

**Hey guys, sorry took so long to continue. I had a very tough time at my home. Things doesn't go as plan, my family having troubles and I'm losing my mood to write. Took so long for me to bring it back and I hope I still got it. Here's the next chapter, I did as best I can... And I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

Chapter 7 - Troubling Plot Twist

Back at the hospital, partial of the building were nothing but debris. Some of them were rebuild. Tsunade stood among the ruins accompanied by a pack of Anbu patrol. She waited as she stared the ground in serious posture, crossing her arms impatiently. "*Sigh* What took them so long?" she thought out loud. As a Hokage, it gets in routine when she got a low boiling point, especially when she got an important appointment to do and she's running late. Not that she care about it, she doesn't had a choice. Being a Hokage was not her choice in life to begin with, yet she is willing to keep the village intact since it is what her grandfather would've wanted. "I need a bottle of sake after this." she grumbled in a tired tone. Then, the four ninjas that she expected finally arrived. She turned her head to them.

"Lady Tsunade, something's wrong?" Yamato asked.

"Well, I'll expect your new friend would tell me." Tsunade locked her gaze at Kay. They looked at him with surprise. Kay frowned in confusion. The scene show a peculiar marking on the floor, resembling a burn mark in a form of a small circle. They surrounded the mark, silence. Tsunade turned her head towards Kay. "Well?" she asked. Kay knelled down and examined the mark. The others watched him thoroughly.

"This is weird.." Kay rumbling as he stood up. Still confused.

"What is?" Kakashi asked. Kay pointed his finger towards the mark.

"This is not the mark from our portal." he explained. Naruto tilted his head.

"What's the difference?" he puzzled by his statement.

"If this was our portal's mark, there should've been a crater caused by it. And the outline itself is quite different." They gazed at the mark once again. "Plus, this mark is way to small for our portal."

"Why there's a mark here?" Yamato asked.

"It was a portal that sent the creature here, the one I sent back yesterday." he added.

"But, I thought you said that your friends are the one accidentally sent that creature here?" Tsunade continued the dialog.

"It was." Kay scratched his head. "Or, at least that's what I thought it was." he said, completely have no idea what is going on. Then, he perked up. "Unless,.."

"Unless, what?" Tsunade getting impatient. The others looked at him with concern. Kay looked at them while thinking.

"The creature earlier." he paused, "I was looking for the wrong creature." he said, bewildered. Naruto frowned. Kay pointed at Kakashi lightly. "The creature that caused the fire, was not the creature I was meant to turned back." Kakashi widened his eyes.

"The creature earlier?" Tsunade cut the conversation. "Are you telling me there's more than one of these creatures?" she said in anger. They looked at her, scared of answering her question. Kay huffed.

"Yes, there's more than one." Kay replied. Tsunade paused for a moment, put her fingers between her eyes as she shook her head. She sighed greatly.

"You know what? I don't care. Do what you need to do, and I expect you to clean up your mess, alright?" she pointed at Kay. He smiled as response.

"No worries, Milady. It is my responsibility, after all." he said, confidently.

"Speaking of responsibility." Tsunade handed him a patch of paper. Kay raised his eyebrow as he received the paper, he read the content and his face turn into a horrifying shock. "And, as you three..." she turn towards the three ninjas in front of her. Yamato startled by the sudden tone. "You all responsible to keep an eye out of him and do your best to help him solve these nuisance." she exclaimed, she glared at Naruto next, whom crept out by the she look at him.

"That's all for your mission! Report to me as you progress! I have other things to do!" she added. They all bowed to her. As she walked away, followed by the Anbu, Kay who froze in shock quickly turn to her.

"N-n-no no no, wait..WAIT!" he went after her, trying to stop her. Tsunade ignored him as she keep on walking. "Come on, you can't do this to me! You know I'm in a whole another place. My bank account are going to hate me!" he begged while Tsunade didn't care. The other ninjas watched him in confusion. "Please, you gotta understand! I have sister to feed, I have charities going, my salaries running off road and my Youtube is BROKEN!" then she leaps off with the Anbu, leaving him dramatically in a meltdown.

"NNOOOOO!" he cried, "MY PRIIIDEE! UUGGHHHH, IT HUUURRRTTSSSS!" he layed down as he cried hysterically. Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato awkwardly watched him acting like a kid. Kakashi mostly disgusted by the scene, he can't believe he breaks down that easily.

Kay still laying down crying his unfortunate fate, then quickly he stood up and stopped crying. His expression went 0 to 10 as he turned around and fast walking right past them. They surprised as he coming through, looking at each other in the end. "Uuuh, Kay? Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked. A crumpled paper thrown to Kakashi's head. He caught it before it hits him. Kakashi uncrumpled the paper and read it, followed by Yamato and Naruto. Naruto put up a shock in anime style, Yamato snorted holding his laugh, Kakashi widened his eye. "H-How are you gonna get all of this money for the rebuild?" he asked, hesitated while watching him inspecting the mark once again.

"I'll figured that out later, right now I'm busy." he sounded irritated, walking around the mark with great concentration.

"Or maybe you just can't handle a little insults, can't you?" Yamato teased him.

"Or MAYBE you would like me to put my GODDAMN hand onto your mouth, ripped off both of your kidneys, and sell it to a drug dealer!" he replied in great annoyance. They all froze for a moment. "Forget what I just said. Sorry, I can't think straight." he continued his inspections. Kakashi and Naruto joined him, Yamato rubbed his head and followed them.

Soon, they all just standing there in silence looking at the mark. Tilting their heads, trying to find clues in every point of perspective. Kay frowned greatly looking at it, it is clear he is thinking really hard. Kakashi saw his expression, for the first time ever he saw Kay so clueless.

"Kay?" Naruto broke the silence. Kay didn't respond, which make Naruto even more concern. Kay finally glance at Naruto and smiled.

"Come on, Naruto! Don't give that look!" he said. He raised his both hands onto the air. "Alright, alright. Step back, everyone! I need to get into my zone here." he ordered, they obeyed him instantly. Kay stood on the circle, spun around in place to get the feel of the perspective. It was too small, even for him to stand on. He squat down, pointing his finger to specific side of the circle as if he was counting. The others watched him diligently, one time he tried to sniff the circle until he realized it was pointless. Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto raised their eyebrow when he sniffles the mark. He stood up quickly, one hand akimbo.

"Just as I thought, this is not our portal."he pointed out. "The size are too small, the diameter is around 40 centimeters wide."

"Actually, it's more like 38.7 centimeters wide." said Kay's clone whom appears out of nowhere. The three surprised by the clone's presence.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just squared it to make it easier." Kay replied calmly.

"It won't make things EASY if you get the measurements wrong!" another of his clones appeared.

"Well, that was meant for them anyway, not you." Kay denied.

"Sure it is, so much for trying to make them 'Believe' you." And, another clone.

"Hey! You better take that back!" Kay and his clones went back to back to each other. While Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto turning their heads to more and more clones appearing around Kay as they arguing to each other. "Who you calling moron?!"

"You ARE a MORON!"

"You all MORONS!"

"I"LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" then the physical fight begins in a puff of smoke. The sound of them hitting each other and them yelling can be heard inside the cloud. Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto deadpanned towards the sight.

"Should we help him?" Naruto asked, not knowing what to do.

"Why should we? He's technically fighting himself." Yamato refused the suggestion.

"I still don't know anything of what he's thinking." Kakashi thought out loud. The fighting still goes on, then the real Kay peeking out of the cloud, he chuckled in ashame.

"S-sorry, guys. Gotta have a little drama, 'cause I am MAD AS F#CK!" he yelled in anger before he got pulled into the smoke, continued the fight. Kakashi and Naruto still feeling awkward, Yamato face-slapped as he shook his head. Suddenly, a sound of a ringtone was heard.

"HOLD IT!" Kay ordered. Instantly the clones froze like a mannequin in fighting poses as the real Kay reach down his pockets to get his phone. He took out a flip phone and answered it. "Hello?"

The ninjas blinked. There's a slight paused, "Oh, Kim!" he said a bit excited. Naruto flinched, realized 'Kim' was Kay's little sister. "Yeah, yeah! Everything is fine." another pause, "Wh-... No, no, I'm not talking to my clones again!" he quickly turned to his clones and waving his hand across his neck multiple times, the clones puffed away in smokes, startling the ninjas behind them. He back to his phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine...No, I'm not hurt.- uh, hey! Listen, uh, sorry I can't get home quickly." he added, then his face turn into a shock. "Really? Wh-When?!" there's another silence, the three ninjas waited for the next conversation, noticing the sudden tone changes. Kay tapped his foot, feeling frustrated. Shoving his hand deep in his pocket as he sighed heavily. "I see! I'm-I'm sorry I can't be there for you." he sounded sad during the call. The ninjas looked at each other in concern.

"I know how you feel... Uuuhh, the boys still at the lab, so... You could,... Visit them if you feeling ... Lonely." he begin to stuttered. Kakashi watched him in a breakdown, assuming something bad happens at Kay's world. Kay sniffled, exhaled greatly. "Yeah, I'll call you later. Just have a good sleep, alright?... I love you, too." It struck Naruto's heart when he heard the last word before Kay closed the call.

Kay feels like he froze in time, which feels a lot different than being fast. Staring at his phone in worries. Naruto felt the tension in his shoulder and decided to asked. "Kay? What's wrong?" Kay inhales and exhales greatly, putting his phone back to his pocket. He turned his head to his friends who looked back at him. He put a sad smile at them.

"My...sister's best friend...just passed away this morning." he informed in a heavy tone. Kakashi shocked of what he heard. He knows how it feels losing your friend, especially those friends who care for you. He could imagine how his sister feels when she lose her dearest friend, and he can she in Kay's eyes that he felt guilty for not able to get home to comfort her. It is obvious, he treasured his sister more than anything in this world.

"I'm-I'm sorry for the lost, Kay." Yamato grieved to him. Kay sweep his hair, then ruffling his hair in anger as he growled.

"Kay-" Naruto stepped closer to him.

"It's okay...it's okay...I'm fine..." Kay stopped him from getting any closer. Naruto stopped at his track, uncertain of to do. He really wanted to comfort him, but somehow his ninja instinct told him to stop. Kay huffed. "Just... Give me some time alone. I-I need to call my sister again." without further talking, Kay disappeared in a zap. Naruto widened his eyes, he didn't expect to see Kay who always looks so happy and loves to mess around being so upset and flustered. Kakashi felt the same thing, although he didn't like it but he feels sorry for Kay. Despite him being a complete wacky person, he is a guy with a heart, and that heart can breaks.

Maybe it was wrong to assume that he would do awful things, maybe... Naruto was right all along. That he is not threat, he just a guy who likes to or to be involved in stupid things. He didn't care of what people said about him. He'll do what he wants, and he'll do it in his own way. Almost,... Just like him. Technically, they both are the same person but lived in a different world and living a different life.

"_Maybe we do have something in common."_ Kakashi thought.

"Captain!" Yamato called out to him. Kakashi turned his head to Yamato, without any kind of gesture he realized what he meant. As he looked up, the sky become reddish and the sun are almost set. But they both understand one thing in mind, when it comes to Naruto. Before this, Naruto had his intense training. For him and Yamato, they could go for another hours to continue the investigation, even without Kay. But he doubt if this would do any good towards Naruto. The boy had trained hard, plus the sheer amount of chakra he used on clones and the chakra control. Not to mention the surprised attack that came out of nowhere. He needs to rest, if he does wanted to continue the training.

"Naruto! It's almost getting dark." He exclaimed. Naruto didn't give a response, he stood there looking at the spot where Kay vanished. "We'll call it a day! You should get home and take a rest!" Kakashi added. Naruto still hadn't response. There's a little silence going until Yamato had his turn to talk.

"Naruto?" he asked. Naruto clutches his fist, still staring at the current direction.

"What about the mission?" he asked finally replied.

"We'll take it from here. We'll continue where we left off and-"

"What about the part that we should keep an eye out for him?" Naruto interfered. Kakashi a bit surprised.

"Kay needs times alone. We shouldn't disturb him for now!" Yamato replied. Naruto became quiet once again. Then he turns around.

"Then, let me help the investigation." he offered. Yamato frowned.

"Naruto, you used too much chakra and energy earlier. If you keep this up, you might won't be able to continue tomorrow." Yamato denied.

"But, I can't just sit down and do nothing! Don't you what just happened!" Naruto boiled up as he clutches his fists. "He needs to get home so he could meet his sister again." Kakashi remained still as he talks. "She means everything for him. Now she needs him to be home with her. I want to help him so he could get back faster."

"He will, Naruto. He'll come back and help us once he's finish with his business so he can get back." Yamato continued. "He won't leave until the mission is complete."

"You said that he doesn't even belong here!"

"Wait, I didn't-" Yamato trying to defend himself.

"And, you're right about that." Naruto cuts in. Yamato surprised by his words. Kakashi still remained quiet. "As much as I hate it, but you're right. He doesn't belong here!" They paused for a moment. "He belong in his world! With his sister!" (A little drama music from Naruto *wink*) "And, I won't sit back and relax until he can finally be home. That's the least I could do for him, since I owed him." Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "So please, let me help! Let me help you get him back home!" Naruto determined to his words. Yamato being quiet. Kakashi gives him a proud smile.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Naruto." Kakashi praised him. Naruto standing with a confident posture. "But are you sure you want to help us with your stomach arguing?" then a loud grumble was heard. Naruto hold his stomach and sweat-dropped greatly, realizing that he actually hungry, ruining the moment. Kakashi went up to him and pat him on his head. Naruto looked up to his sensei, who smiled down at him. "Don't worry! You can leave this to us! We'll make sure we get all the clues that needs to be gathered till the next day." Kakashi convince him. "After all, you don't wanna start sloppy for tomorrow morning if you still want to help him, right?" he smiled once again. Naruto blinked, then he start smiling. "Well, technically I also owe him for saving my life. So... Of course, I' ll help him too."

"*chuckles* Yes, you are. Thanks, Sensei." Naruto hugged him for a short moment. "Well, I better get to Ichiraku ramen before it gets crowded. I'm counting on you, Sensei." he called out as he ran towards where his destination should be. Kakashi waved back.

"No need to worry!" he replied. Yamato rubbed his head.

"Boy, that kid is persistent. I don't know how you manage to handle him all these years." Yamato complained.

"Naruto is not a type who can be treated harshly. Reasoning with him sometimes doesn't work as well. Just give him a small encouragement and used it as a reason instead." Kakashi advised.

"Well, that's easy for you. You're a smooth talker." Yamato jokes out to him.

"It's not about how well I could talk. It's more like... How well you should know him." He added as he gazed to where Naruto ran off. "Besides, he'll appreciates you even more once you get to know him better. Basically, that's the only thing he wished for from everyone else. To be acknowledge." Yamato remained quiet once again. Kakashi turned to him and walked closer. "Enough talking! Let's continue our investigation."

"I couldn't agree more." Yamato agreed as he followed his senior walk away. Then the scene zooms out revealing so peculiar statistics at the background. Zooms out even further revealing a the camera screen in a monitor. Changes point of view showing a figure typing in some sort of terminal in a dark computer lab. The light from the screen reveals a person's silhouette with a pair of glasses reflecting the light. Right beside the person, a floating sphere that emits a red light swaying up and down.

As the dark figure the last button it pressed, back to the screen revealing some dark area somewhere filled with pebbles. The finger typed in the keyboard to let screen zooms out, revealing a desert with a familiar huge wall on the background. The person types in again to zooms in the screen towards the wall until it reveals a large clay building with a big word says "Wind" on the center. The figure smirked greatly afterwards. Then he pressed a single button, he spun his desk chair around while in the background a peculiar sound of alarm was heard. Then it reveals three large tubes glowing green, inside of each are some sort of creatures in a liquid. One of them moved. The screen went black and a loud screech was heard.


End file.
